Alone
by Mlollylucy
Summary: A wonderful story of Aria and Ezra. Not really sure what its about yet i just go with the flow! 3
1. Chapter 1

11:08

**Hey guys this is my first Fanfic story so please be nice with criticism in reviews and let me know of grammatical and spelling eras. And also I am from Australia so I might Spell mum meaning mom and other words different other than that enjoy read and review?**

"Are you telling me I can't see my friends?" I whimpered.

Byron and Ella both nodded and slowly walked out of my room closing the door softly behind them. I sat there in shock as the tears slowly rolled down my cheeks, after a while I dosed of to sleep completely dressed shoes and all.

I woke up the next morning to the ringing of my alarm clock. I sat up and recalled last nights events. I slowly got up to take a shower.

I got to the bathroom without seeing any members of my family which I was thankful for. I looked in the mirror at my tear-streaked face. I got in the shower and did what I had to do without thinking about it. Once the water started to run cold I turned the nob of and got out rapping myself in one of my mothers floral towels to dry of. I numbly blow dried and curled my hair and padded quickly back to my room. I walked straight to my closet and pick out a grey patterned top and pulled it over my head next I pulled a black straight skirt up to my waste tucked the shirt in and did the zipper up. I got a black pair of boots and slid them over my white ankle socks. I left my closet with my silver backpack in hand I dropped the back pack next to my bed and continued on to my mirror. I put some light make up on and did my hair in a half up half down. When I finished and looked at myself in the mirror it dawned on me, I had no one to go to, my parents where fighting, my brother was totally out of it, I was not aloud to associate with my friends and my relationship with Ezra felt like it was over, this was going to be a long day so I tried to keep the tears back as much as I could. I shoved all the books I need for the day in my oversized silver back pack and stuck my head out the door checking if the cost was clear, as far as I could see it was.

"Aria breakfast?" my mum called and I strode past the kitchen door. I grabbed my keys of the table and mumbled

"I'm fine" to soft for anyone to hear.

I looked down at my phone to check my messages… not one, not one single message! I sighed and walked out the door got in my car. I took my time driving to school because I was like half and hour early.

**Next Chapter will be out soon the first few are written on paper. sorry this one was soooo short next one will be longer promise. I don't know why I write them on paper first I think it helps my words flow. any way hope you enjoyed R&R**


	2. Now what?

12:08

As I walked into school ALONE I felt every eye on me. First I had English so I dropped the stuff I didn't need in my locker. I had 15 minutes before class started so I went out side to get some fresh air before the bell. I sat down at one of the tables after I got a coffee and read to kill a mocking bird. With 5 minutes until class started so I reluctantly dawdled to class not wanting to be late and directly spoken two by Ez… I mean . I walked into the room being the second, I sat down and prepared myself for what was to come. I told myself not to look into his eyes or talk to him this whole lesson and everything would be fine. As each person walked in and sat down in the usual seats I felt them glance towards me Hanna, Emily and Spencer. When the bell finally rang was already writing the daily objectives on the black board. After he put the last full stop on the board and turned around I flicked my eyes down to my not pad and my head flowed quickly, this is where they were to stay for the reminder of the lesson.

When we started to read to kill a mocking bird he called on me to read but I shook my head and barley whispered "no". He cleared his throat so I pulled my head up but kept my eyes down trying to look a little more lively. He called on me a few more time trying to get me to answer questions I shrugged and shook my head. The bell rang and everyone got up to collect their things. I tried to as fast as I could not wanting to have to stay after class and talk to him. But he got in first…

" will you please stay behind?"

I dumped my bag on the ground and took my seat again. He watched everyone stumble over each other to get out of the class. I new what he would be thinking, is my class really that bad? The rules still applied here not looking in his eyes and keeping speech to a minimum.

"Aria?" he tapped the desk in front of him signalling for me to sit there. I got up and grabbed my things and walked over to the desk in front of him with my eyes at my feet. I sat down and put my bag on my lap but kept my eyes down.

"Aria are you okay?"

"Fine" I mumbled so low I didn't think he could even hear me.

"You seem out of it today? You usually have your hand up first… you didn't even speak to Hanna or anyone for the whole lesson?"

"I'm not aloud to…" I spoke guarded.

"Why? What happened? Are you okay?" he spoke in a muddle, it kind of came out like word vomit. Tears starts to well up in my eyes but I Continued looking down. I new he had seen that I was about to burst into tears, he reached out to hug me but I looked up and steeped back while pushing his shoulder back.

"Aria you can tell me anything any time you know that right?" he was not doing a very good job at hiding his feelings. I tried not to look into his blue eyes again. I nodded and shook my head and looked up into his eyes. There where tears running down his face. I felt bad at how venerable I made him.

"Not right now Ezra" I used his first name. As the tears started to stream down my cheeks as well. We stared at each other until the bell ruined the moment and I left him standing there while the tear still ran down my cheeks.

I didn't feel I could pull myself together enough to get thru geography so I went to hide in the bathroom. I sat in one of the cubical and thought I was right I should not have looked into his eyes. Now I felt bad!

I sat in one of the stalls when Hanna burst in loudly whispering "Aria! I know you're in here." She knocked on the stall door. I let out a whimper and unlocked the door. She pulled me out of the stall into a tight embraces. She let my cry on her shoulder for ten minutes patting my back and speaking comforting words. When I was finished crying I pulled back and she finally spoke "what did he say?"

He… he said I could tell him anything an…and when I looked up at his faces h… he was also crying.

I let out a loud huff and Spencer and Emily snuck in. Hanna pulled me in for another tight hug as I cried and Hanna explained what happened. I spent the hole of lunch cleaning myself up I.E reapplying make up and doing my hair again.

We all left the bath room and went our separate way since we weren't aloud to talk to each other… or be seen talking to each other. The rest of the day went by in a blur and it came time to go home. The last place on earth I wanted to be!

I slowly walked down the dirty path to the car park. When I rounded the corner there was a tall figure standing next to my car, as I got closer the figure turned around… it was Noel Kuhn.

"Noel?" I questioned.

"Oh hey." He replied.

"What's up?" I asked sceptically.

"I saw you stumble out of 's class room crying and you didn't show up in Geography? I wanted to see if you were oaky?" he spoke with concern. I had never really seen this kind, caring side of Noel it was kind of nice in a surprising way.

"Yer I'm fine," I said in a small voice not really wanting to talk about it. I looked up at him and gave a small reassuring smile.

"What happened?" at that question my smile quickly vanished and I felt the tears spring to my eyes. What was I supposed to say? I couldn't tell him I was going through a bad break up with our AP English teacher!

"Um I got a disappointing grade and we were just trying to figure out what I could do about it." WOW I didn't know I could lie so convincingly!

"Ohh" he seemed surprised probably because he new I love English "did you figure something out?"

"Ahh yer… listen I kind of have to go. I'll see you later, okay?" I walked around him the to drivers side of my car as he said

"Uhh yer sure, bye."

I left the car park and drove home. The word home was an over statement my brother disappeared every night and my parents just fought. It was starting to feel like a shell, just a shell of memories. I walked into the house. All the lights were off down stairs but I could hear my parents upstairs yelling, crying and slamming doors. I made some tea and grabbed my earphones running up stairs to my room.

I got into my room placed my mug of tea on my window seal plugged myself into my earphones grabbed my note book and a pen. I loved the rain, I loved sitting on my window seat writing while watching the rain fall out side. I had a writers block so I decided to continue knitting squares for the blanket I had been making since I found out about Jackie.

It got to about 7o'clock and I decided my brother was not coming home tonight and that the fighting would go all thru the night. I grabbed a bag with a few days worth of clothes in it, make up, purse and phone in hand. I walked out of the door to find my parents fighting outside my bedroom.

"Aria? We didn't know you where at home." She mumbled trying to hide the fact that she was crying. I didn't say anything I just hurried past them both, grabbed my keys and ran out the door into the pouring ran. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get out of there.

I ended up driving circles around the park for an hour before my car ran out of fuel. I got out into the pouring ran and slowly pushed my car to the side of the road and took the keys out of the ignition. I walked over to a small café and brought a take away coffee. And walked over to the park. I followed the path for over and hour. It was pitch black since it was now around 9o'clock pm. The rain became heavier and heavier. I fell over some uneven path but thru my tears still managed not to spill searing hot coffee all over me.

**Ezra POV:**

It was after class when I was driving home to get ready to go out to a bar with Hardy. It was raining cats and dogs outside so after I had a shower, did my hair and got dress I grabbed my rain coat of the hat stand and left to meet Hardy at Holis bar. When I got there Hardy already had a beer in hand. "Hey"

"Ohh hey man. Where Aria?" he got up to shake my hand an give me a guy hug.

"Umm well she… she arrr…" I was lost for words Hardy looked at me handed me a beer and frowned.

"Are you guys over? I'm sorry man! What happened?" he apologised.

"No well I hope not but she found out about Jackie and thinks that she is a threat to our relationship. I talked to Aria today after class but I don't know. I'm crushed I don't know what to do when she not there we would be having dinner now and talking and…" I was starting to cry! While I was talking hardy kept cheeking his watch, what was that about?

"I'm so sorry man!" he cheeked his watch once again.

"Do you want to go play some darts?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

"What? Oh um sure." We walked over to the dartboard and played a few games of darts. This was starting to take my mind of things. But why did he keep cheeking his watch? It was starting to get on my nerves.

"Man what is with cheeking the time every three seconds?"

"I was meant to be going on this date with this amazing girl but I thought you needed me more. And I kind of didn't tell her I wasn't going to be able to make it." He spoke so fast that's all I heard of what he said.

"Dude what have I told you? You can't just stand chicks up like that." I really wanted to be selfish today I wanted Hardy to stay hear and have fun with me but I had to let him go…

"Get out of here man!" I put on my best smile and fake laugh.

"Gee thanx Ezra!" he hit my shoulder as he ran past and out the door.

I finished of my beer and headed home. Everything in my apartment reminded me of aria. The paper bags we used when we took our first picture as a couple, the couch where we ate on almost every night and the kitchen she used to cook up dinner in. I went to my room and changes into some running gear and decided that running would help take my mind of thing.

I left the apartment block steeping out into the rain. I made my way to the park where I could just run the dark lonely tracks. I was wrong the running wasn't helping take my mind of things it was giving it time to think about thing… think about everything that had gone on with Aria.


	3. AHHHHHHHH

Aria POV:

The scrapes on my hands and knees stung as the rain fell on them I lent my head back against the wall as started to sob when I moved my left foot there was a jabbing pain, like someone was sticking a knife into it. My life was falling apart but most of all I wanted Ezra back my Ezra! Would he even take me back? Was he mad at me? Had he taken Jackie? I heard foot steeps coming towards me I closed my eyes really tight ready for someone to grab me. Instead it was a stomp down on my foot. I screamed out in agony as the hot tears started to stream down my face faster. I opened my eyed immediately to see a black figure and then it turned around and looked at me. Shivers ran down my spine. Was this who I thought it was? Who the hell goes running in the rain without a prepose? … -A


	4. What If?

Ezra POV:

As I passed a black figure I heard someone scream. I looked down to my left to see Aria sitting there.

"Aria?" I questioned.

Aria POV:

I new this voice.

"Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"Ezra?" I asked relived. I tried to get up and hug him but my foot slipped from under me and I face planted at his feet. He sat me up against the wall and slide next to me.

"What happen?" he looked at me.

"I fell over and I hurt my foot" not to mention you stepped on it! But right now I wanted to console with him not make it worse.

"Why aren't you at home? And where's your car?"

"I ran my car out of fuel, I was driving around the park for hours. I was just thinking" I croaked.

"What where you thinking about?" he asked in a whisper. WOW that was bold for him.

"Everything… My friends, my parents, my little brother but most of all you." I trailed of in a whisper. He put his arm around my waist to comfort me. I looked up at his face and gave him a half hearted smile. I leant into him a little and we sat there for a while in a comfortable silence. I looked up into his crystal blue eyes, I leant up to kiss him. He put his hand on my shoulder in restraint and frowned at me like what I am about to say I don't really want to but here I got.

"Are you sure?" I looked once again into his eyes and smiled at the raindrops rolling down and falling of his nose. I nodded closed my eyes and waited. He put his and on my cheek to pull me closer then our lips finally collided. I opened my mouth and his warm sweet breath flooded in. I had my hands in his hair while his hands played with the bottom of my back. The kiss was full of longing, love and forgiveness I never wanted to let go! But he pulled back to look at my expression he still held my face in his hands. We looked into each other's eye and smiled for a little while but then the wind started to blow violently. We pull our eye away from each other to look up at the sky. A bright light appeared across the sky and despaired just as fast as it came, it was followed by a loud rumble of thunder. I hated storms the rain was fine but this was really scary. Ezra looked back at my face as if to say something but he must have seen the look in my eyes before he started. He rubbed my face with one of his hands to try and comfort me and then said calmly and sweetly as imaginable "can you walk?"

"I'm not sure but ill try" I barley whispered. He held my hand to pull me up. I got up on my good foot and gently place my left foot on the ground but brought it straight back up with a whimper.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice.

All I could manage to do what shake my head. I bitt on my lip so hard that I drew blood but it wall all I could do so I wouldn't cry,

He put one hand around my waste and the other behind my knees and picked me up of my foot. He ran as fast as he could with me in his arms back to his apartment. When we got there he let us into the apartment and placed me on the couch and jogged over to his freezer and back again with a bag of frozen peas. I didn't even know he had ever brought frozen peas.

"Maybe we should go to the emergency room?" he finally broke the silence. To answer his question I nodded not trusting my voice. He picked me up once again and took me to his car with my handbag in my arms. He gently placed me in the passenger seat. Before I new it we were at the hospital and he was carrying me into the waiting room. The hospital was crazy probably because of the wether outside. There were ambulance sirens ringing, doctor's and other people running around, hospital beds being pushed around some even with people in them and the waiting room was extremely crowded. As Ezra walked over to the desk carrying me I realised we were both still in wet clothes. The nice old lady handed us the paper work. Ezra turned around to see only one seat free. He walked over to it and sat down still cradling me against his chest. We filled out the necessary paper work. Ezra got up leaving me on the chair and gave the lady our paper work. He came back to the seat and cradled me against his chest once again.

Ezra POV:

After the waiting room quieten down I felt Aria's little body fall limp in my arms as she slowly drifted of to sleep. Once her name was called I whispered "Aria" in her ear and gently shook her awake. "Mhhhhhhhm" she answered as if to say that was not the way I wanted you to wake me up but okay.

"The doctor's ready for you sweet heart" I whispered.

"Oh okay, let's go" she mumbled as I followed the doctor down the white hallway with Aria in my arms.

"Is she alright" the doctor asked once we reached the room.

"Yer she fine just tired" I answered looking into her beautiful confused eyes. The doctor took a few tests.

" can you walk or do you need a wheel chair?" he ask his head buried in his paper work.

"I think a wheel chair would be better" Aria admitted sleepily.

Aria POV:

After the x-ray was taken I was wheeled back to the doctor office by a nice looking young nurse. She smiled sweetly at Ezra and I then said "the doctor will be with you soon" and with that she walked out of the room. Ezra and I sat there holding each other's hands. We didn't talk much just the occasional "are you okay" and "I'm fine". When the doctor finally came back into the room we looked at the x-rays. He told me I had a broken ankle. While he was putting a cast on my ankle he tried to make small talk like when you at the hair dresser and they try to talk to you.

"Aria what really happen? There is no way a person could be running steep on a foot and do this much damage." Then I realised I never asked Ezra is he was the one to stand on my foot! He got me some crutches and we filled out more paper work. When we finally were at home it was around 3am. Ezra carried me up the stairs because the lift was out of order. He went back down to his car to get my crutches and handbag. My phone buzzed in my pocket so I pulled it out thinking it was my mum wondering where I had gone. But no

"Aria you are about to find out how close I came to you twice tonight with out you seeing me."

-A

Where was Ezra? Had –A hurt him? But just then Ezra came through the door of the apartment with my crutches but no handbag in sight.

"Ezra where my hand bag" I asked concern.

"Its not in the car did you take it with you?" he looked around the apartment.

"Never mind it's probably at home." But I new it wasn't. That's what –A had been talking about. I couldn't tell Ezra he would be worried.

We sat there in a comfortable silence until Ezra looked at me and spoke.

"Aria who steeped on your foot?" he questioned.

"I through it was you!" I look at him surprised.

"Why would you think that?" he asked hurt.

"Because when I fell I crawled to the wall. When I herd foot steeps coming really fast so I closed my eye. I… I didn't see who steeped on my foot but I only saw you so I assumed that it was you. I thought you didn't see me. I'm sorry." I answer kind of ashamed.

"I promise you I didn't do it." He sounded sincere.

" But someone did run past me maybe they did and didn't realise."

OWWW MY … it was –A that's what "shim" meant when they said I had come close to it tonight and didn't even see. I felt Ezra's eyes on me. He was kneeling in front of me with his hands gently around my leg and turned to a pillow on his coffee table and back to me again. I smile at him to reassure me. Ezra picked my leg up and gently sat it on the pillow. I went back to thinking after he walked away. –A was the one that had steeped on my foot and I blamed Ezra. I was mad at myself, he would have said sorry even if he didn't know it was me. He heard me scream and rushed over to me not knowing what was wrong. –A had my bag! What was in that bag? I tried to list them: My purse, Photos, sunglasses and all the junk that is at the bottom of everyone's bags. Could –A find all that much out about me? I would have to get a new licence before I could drive again but that was all. Who was this creepy person? I felt the tear well up in my eyes. –A was trying to do anything and everything she/him/ it could think of to scare me. This could push me over the edge if I didn't have Ezra back but I do. Speaking of he came back up to me and raped a new pink blanket around me and handed me Pigtunna. The he looked into my eyes.

"Aria are you in pain? What can I do? Do you need anything?" it all fell of his mouth in a muddle.

I put my cold pale finger on his lips to shush him.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Then I lent up to once again to kiss him. This kiss quickly turned passionate but I had to pull away and remind Ezra of the semi fragile state my left foot was in. I ended up sitting side ways on his lap continuing to kiss him. He pulled back and then began to kiss along my jaw down to my neck. I had enough of his teasing and pulled his face back to mine.

It was around 4AM when we finished.

"Are you ready to sleep?" he whispered seductively into my ear, I shivered at the warmth of his breath only just noticing we were still in our wet clothes.

"mmmhhm" was all I could say. I watched him as he grabbed my crutches and pigtunna and wondered of into his bed room. He came back out got two glasses of water and took them back to the room. I watched on with that "what in the world are you doing" look on my face but all he did was smile at me. He came back over to me and picked me up in his strong arms and took me into the bedroom sitting me carefully on his bed. He went over to his draws and pulled out some clothes.

"Here put these on your still in the wet clothes" that wasn't true the clothes we almost all dry but not that comfortable. He walk out of the room and into the bath room. After I herd he had come back out I yelled out "Ezra I'm kind of having some trouble. Can you please help me?" I had got the shirt on but I didn't know what to do for the pants. I herd him pad lightly over to the door and knocked.

"Yes Ezra you can come in!"

He looked at me sitting on the bed in an awkward position and smiled.

"Come here honey?" he reached his had out and pulled me to the edge of his bed. He hovered me above the bed with one had and undid the zipper on my skirt with the other and slide it off of my legs and put me back down on the bed. He went over to his dresser and got out a pair of boxers. He looked at my face and I blushed a deep scarlet. He chuckled a little but slid the boxer over my feet and lifted me of the bed again to pull them up to my hips. He put my legs under the covers and went out the door to lock up and turn the lights of. He came back into the bedroom and got in his side of the bed and put his arm around me. He held me there and I felt safe, felt like this was my safe landing place where I could always come be myself with the man I loved. We both slowly drifted of to sleep.

For the next week I stayed at Ezra's only going home once to get clothes to wear.

Flash back:

"Aria? Is that you?" Ella called out frantically.

"Um yer its me." I answered as I hopped up the stairs. She came out of the living room and rushed over to me after seeing I was on crutches. She held on to my arm until I finally got up the stairs and shook her off. I continued on to my room but Ella was close behind me. I Grabbed my silver bag in one hand an hopped over to my wardrobe. I grabbed hand fuls of cloths and shoes until the bag was full. I didn't even bother to check if they matched. Ella cleared he throat as I hopped on to the bathroom grabbing toiletries. I turned around to go out the bathroom door but Ella was standing in the way.

"Aria can we please talk?" she asked seriously. To be honest I really didn't feel like having a heart to heart with my mum right now.

"no" I tried to push past and succeeded. She held my arm once again as I jumped down the stairs. This time I didn't need to shake it off, she got the message the first time.

Hanna was waiting outside to take me back to Ezra's apartment. As I left the drive way my mum called out "Aria where are you going? What's wrong? Whom are you staying with?" it sounded like she was crying. I wanted to shout all of my feelings out at her but I restrained myself and got into Hanna's car. The drive was silent but Hanna helped me up to Ezra's apartment and left before he came to the door. For that short second I was "alone" in the hallway it scared me. The tears streamed down my face and the door of 3B swung open. He saw my tear streaked face and pull the stuff out of my hands and me into a tight hug picking me up of the ground. Once he put me down on the couch, handed me coffee and sat next to me putting has arm around me I started to talk.

"I wanted to scream at her!" I sobbed; he lent in and took the coffee from me, putting both of them on the table.

"Why?" I didn't look at him.

"Because sh...she needs to make up her mind! If she loves my dad then she should forgive him but if not just leave. I really don't want her to leave Ezra, but right now what she's doing is worse!" I lent into him a little more."

"Aria I think it's a little more complicated then that!" he whispered and I immediately I understood. My dad could have lost more than just his family but everything loosing his job or worse going to jail.

"I'mmm not saying that is was right! I hate him for it. I hate that I kept it from Ella but… but." He pulled me close and sat there and comforted me. He could tell I wanted to get away from it and in this case talking about I was hurting and not going to make me feel better. When dinnertime came we ordered chines and watched movie. He carried me to bed and helped me change again. He held me as we both went to sleep.

It was around midnight when we were both woken by the ringing of Ezra's home phone. He got up to get it. Who would call at this hour? Once again I was alone in a dark room. Could it be –A on the other line? I listen in on the conversation.

"Hello" said a sleepy Ezra.


	5. There gone

**Hey guys the notes from me didn't come up on last chapter but thanx for the few reviews I received. Please know the more reviews I get the sooner the chapter will be uploaded. They really make my day, I go to school and tell my friends I think that are starting to get sick of it but its funny. Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I just finished year 8 so the uploads should be more frequent. I had a bunch of assignments and test I had to study for. Sorry for my babbling. But here it is. **

**I do not own anything it belongs to Sara Shepherd and ABC Family. **

Recap:

It was around midnight when we were both woken by the ringing of Ezra's home phone. He got up to get it. Who would call at this hour? Once again I was alone in a dark room. Could it be –A on the other line? I listen in on the conversation.

"Hello" said a sleepy Ezra.

End of recap:

"MUM!" he said much more awake now. I heard the phone slam down on the cradle and Ezra stomping back to the bedroom.

"Ezra?" I called out.

"Yes" he said in a grumpy tone.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked knowing the answer but what I really wanted from him is what the reaction was all about.

"Just a wrong number Aria" he said getting back into the bed.

"No Ezra you said mum! Was that you mother on the other line?" then it hit me, he never once talked to me about his mother or even his family.

"Can we not do this tonight Aria I'm tired!" he said rolling over. I let him be because I already new he had a tuff day at work with certain people, students and grading. I snuggled up to his back and we were soon both fast asleep.

In the morning I woke up to an empty bed next to me. That was not like Ezra to just leave the bed and not tell me. I got up to put a robe on but it was gone! Were was Ezra and what was he doing? I pulled the long sleeve of the shirt Ezra lent me to sleep in over my hands to keep them warm and hopped with my crutches lightly of to the kitchen to find Ezra sitting there with a cup of coffee under his chin and his face in his hands. Why was he sitting there like this?

"Ezra?" I came up behind him and put my hand on the small of his back. It made him jump and turn around to look at me. Not to be mean but he looked awful, that look when you have had not sleep and way to much coffee just to keep your mind occupied. He gave me a shy limp half hearted smile that didn't touch his eyes at all as I leaned my crutches on the wall and hopped around him and got some coffee of my own. When I came back to the little table his head was in his hands once again. I set my mug of coffee on the table and grabbed his hands and held them in my.

"Ezra what happen last night on the phone?" I ask concerned at what had happened.

"Nothing. I hung up on her." As replied emotionless

"Why? Wasn't it your mother?" I asked.

"NO!"

"Well who was it then?" I started to get frustrated.

"I will never call her a mother!" his eyes started to well up and my heart softened. I got up grabbing the two coffee cups and putting them on the table then going back to the table to drag him over to the couch. I let him drop onto the couch as the tears started to roll down my face as well. I hated seeing him in pain to the point where he was crying I had never really seen him cry before.

"Aria… when I was a teenager my mother and I had a lot of trouble with each other. I… made her life hell and like wise she made mine hell. I got into a lot of thing I don't regret because they were learning experience for me but I wish I already learnt the lessons with out the experience." AlI I could do was nod at this point, telling him to continue.

"I dropped out of school in year 7 and started to live on the streets after my parents divorce. I didn't want to be in the house, I reminded me of all the nice and not so nice things that happened there. I started working when it was meant to be time for me to start year 8. When I saved up enough money to go to the local public school I enrolled and went back home. It was only for conveniences, I still payed for my food and school also doing all the things I needed myself such as washing as cooking. But I need parental consent forms signed almost every day. Half way through year 8 I meet a teacher. She was really lovely. She helped me through that time and that's when I new I wanted to be a teacher. My parents wanted me to be something a lot more classy. They didn't care whether I would enjoy it but if it brought the money home it was fine. Once again I left home. The push to become a teacher and the money for collage all came from me. I never got anything I didn't work hard for. And if she thinks she can just walk back into my life again she has something coming to her!" the tears where now gone but he was full of rage. I cuddled up to his side to try and comfort him while he let it all out.

"Ezra I know how much it hurts, but maybe she want to try and make it up to you now for what she…" but I was cut of by him already defending himself.

"Aria you cant just make up for a 13 year old kid having to go to work to get and education and pay for food. I have supported myself since I was thirteen year old Aria!" the tears started to slowly roll down my cheeks and I listen to what he said, he had been working since he was thirteen years old?

"That awful" I managed to reply in a whisper. He looked down at me to see I was crying. Ezra pulled me on to his lap and rubbed my back.

"Its over now Aria. I never want to talk or to see her again."

"How can you say that Ezra. What she did was totally wrong but you can't hold it against her forever. She made a massive series of mistakes I get it but shouldn't you at least talk to her about it? I questioned.

"Aria you have no idea how hard and awful it was to live on the street and work at an abusive place and when you finally got the money to go to school no one liked you because you were the poor kid that had nothing but used all that he had." He whispered holding the bridge of his nose in between in thumb and index finger.

"Your right Ezra I don't know how it feels but I imagine that it was awful for you. But I also know that your mother would love to have you back as an 'active' member of the family. I would also very much like to meet her at some point?" He looked at me and frowned almost saying that 'your right but I really don't want to do it'. He turned to me and smiled so I smiled back and got up of the couch I could see that he didn't want to talk about it any longer. I hoped over to my bag to grab my phone.

Hanna: Spencer said you were working on extra credit? How's it going? Have fun!

Spencer: covering for you is fun! I ate the whole pizza.

Ella: Where are you? Call me now!

I text the girls back with thanx and yes it Is fun. I left calling my mum to last.

"Ezra?" I called.

"Yes my dear?" he stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"Hush!" I put my finger over my lips, "I am going to call Ella okay?" he just nodded and I dialled the number.

"Aria Megan Montgomery! Were are you?" she almost shouted.

""Ella its fine I'm fine, I'm at Spencers."

"Well I wont you home now!" she said sternly, "your father and I have to ask you and your brother something."

"I Will be home in and hour?" it was almost a question.

"That's fine" then the line went blank.

"Ezra?" I called out.

"Mmmhhhm?"

"As much as I would like to eat what you are cooking my mom wants me to come home."

"Ohh okay. Do you need me to drive you?" he asked.

"No it's fine I'll get Spence to pick me up." I called Spencer and she said she would be there in 15 minutes. He came out with my bag of thing and took my by the arm down stairs to meet Spencer after she called.

"Aria?" my Ella called as soon as I hoped in the door.

"Come and sit hear" Byron asked grabbing my arm gently and helping me sit.

"Mike come down here I need to ask you and your sister something?" Ella called. Mike thumped down the stairs and when he got to the living room sat next to me.

"As you know" Ella started "its you fathers and mine wedding anniversary in two months. And we want to know if… well we want to book a vacation for just us. We want to know if you two will be okay for two weeks on your own? And if Aria your leg isn't better than we will not go." Ella rambled. But this would be perfect!

"Of course Ella! I mean it is your 25 anniversary you should do something special." I covered up my excitement quickly.

++++****# # # # # # # # ^^^^^^~~~~~~#$%^&*()_+~!%.

In the next few months that were to follow my leg got better. Which was a relief because getting around school and even home was hard. But now it was time for my parents to leave. All of their bags were in the car and we said all of the normal goodbyes and we will miss you, then mike and I waved them of from the curb. When we went inside again mike left pretty much straightaway with out saying a word and so did I after locking up the house.

Ezra and I had already talked about my staying at his apartment for two weeks but I would still have to make some time for the girls.

I walked up the stairs to apartment 3b and dropped my things and knocked on the door. I heard some thumping and crashing and then the door swang open to revel Ezra standing on one leg holding his foot. Then I realised what all the crashing was all I could do was laugh at him. He hoped back a few steeps so I pulled myself together and went in. He let his foot go and pulled me into a tight hug and buried his head in my hair. I pulled back and looked at him. He bent down and lightly kissed me.

"How are you my dear?" he spoke first.

"Good yourself?" I mummed as I pulled back.

"I'm absolutely perfect now that you are here." He led me to the couch. He sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap.

"What would you like to do today? Watch a movie?" well that was one of the only thing we could do but what ever.

"Yes" I smiled at him.

We sat on his couch all day hardly touching each other. We had two weeks to be together just the two of us. It felt great but at the same time it was a scary filling. I'm not really sure why. We order food, ate it. We were sitting on the couch watching tv when he turned to me.

"Are you alright? You have hardly said anything all day." He put his arm around me for the first time today. I turned on the couch to face him and nodded.

"Its just… we have never really been together for this period of time and I… I don't want you to get sick of me." I kept my head down and waited… he had started to laugh! What was he laughing at? Me? What I had said?

"Silly silly girl! I could never get sick of you. Is that what this is all about?" I nodded and blushed a deep scarlet. Ezra pulled me onto his lap and cuddled me. He pulled my chin up with his pointer finger and brought his mouth to mine. The kiss started slow but then I was on top of him. He pulled the hair band out of my ponytail letting my hair cascade over my shoulders. His hands were tangled in my hair mine were on his chest hurriedly undoing the buttons on his shirt. Once I was done he sat up with me straddling him and shrugged his shirt of. He untangled his hands out of my hair and pulled my shirt over my head flinging it across the little apartment. He slowly lent down on me letting my legs straten out. Then his home phone rang and rang and rang so I pulled away. His lips moved down my shoulder and onto my belly.

"Ezra? Ezra stop! Please for the love of God answer your phone!" I told him sternly.

"It will go to message bank." He said against my skin.

"No" and I slide out of under him and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked as Ezra was staring at my semi nude torso.

"Oh um yes he is here." I realised a little to late that it was probably not a good idea for me to answer his phone.

"Yes he is right here." He looked up into my eyes and mouthed, "who is it?"

I held the phone to my chest so the person on the other line couldn't hear.

"Your mom." I shrugged nervously remembering the time we talked about the women he would never call mum. He got up and I handed him the phone and walked over to were my shirt was and slid it over my head, when I turned back around there was a frown on his face that I had a hard time not giggling at.

"Mum?... hey how are you?... That's good yes I'm fine… Who was that? Well that was my girlfriend Aria." I walked past him peck him on the cheek grabbed my phone and went into his bedroom thinking he might want some privacy.

I laid down on his big bed and dialled Hanna's number.

"Hey?"

"Ohh hey Aria I thought you were on lock down with Fitz for two weeks?"

"Well we were on his couch and his phone rang… it was his mum and I answered it. But anyway thats not really the problem is it? Remember how I told you about his and his mothers relationship?"

"Yeah?" she sounded all exited at this new hot goss.

"Well I don't know if I should go out there and sit with him or give him privacy?"

"What were you doing on his couch?" she questioned totally out of it.

"That… that's not important." I covered.

"Fine whatever you will have to spill the beans sometime but no stay in his room and give him privacy."

"Thanx Han I better go love ya!"

"Luv ya two" and then the line went dead. I grabbed the copy of to kill a mocking bird of his side table and started to read… I was completely engrossed in the book when he came in and lay next to me on the bed. And pulled the book out of my hands folding over the corner to keep it as a marker of where I was up to and the lay it on the side table closest to him. I cleared my throat.

"So how'd it go?" I ask casually.

"It was good. We haven't talked in agers."

"What did you say about me?"

"Oh na… nothing."

"No I mean like the fact that I answered your phone?"

"Oh that you are my girlfriend which you are right?"

"Of course but will she find out that I am your student? And if she did would she turn you in?" I started to panic.

"Of course not! She knows how much she stuffed up my life back then she would not do anything to make me unhappy or that would hurt me."

He looked at me and smiled a smile that lit up his whole face and I was happy to see it. I was also happy that there was one person in the world that would know about our relationship and not do anything about it. For that day we didn't finish what we started but we did lay on the couch eat dinner and go to bed together. We talked while we lay in bed for a little bit but I was the first to drift slowly of to sleep. Still sort of responding to what he was telling me. I felt him kiss my fore head then get comfortable in bed then I was completely asleep.

The next morning I was woken up by a fire alarm. We weren't in school so I new that it was not a drill, which scared me, but even worse were was Ezra he would not just get up and leave me in bed in the middle of a fire… would he? I jumped out of bed and ran out into the main to find Ezra and get out.

"Ezra?" I called out

"Yes I'm here sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I slowed down when I came out from behind the door because I found Ezra standing under the fire alarm swatting it with a tea towel. Was he trying to cook? And yes I put a huge emphasis on the word trying because well have you even met him, he can't cook toast without burning it. Which is why I now have taken a liking to burnt toast just as much as toast that is not black or on fire when the toaster pops. I started laughing and walked over to him.

"Tip for success. Before you try and stop the alarm from going of stop the source of the smoke first?" And I turned the pan off and looked inside black pancakes, well this was a new one. When I turned back around he was watching me.

"Now you can swat." I giggled. While he was "swatting" I pulled the pancakes out of the pan onto a plate and set them on the beautifuly set out table. Okay so Ezra couldn't cook but he could set out a table and present things. When the alarm was off he came and sat across from me at the table and we started…it was silence for a while and I managed to finish one of the pancakes.

"Um… do you want to make real pancakes?" he said with a frown and I laughed. But his frown deepened so I got up and took the plates. After we had finished making and eating the pancakes Ezra and I sat down to read. We read practically all day but when 1 pm rolled around Ezra had decided that enough was enough so I went to get us some food while he set out the table again.

When I came home he open the door for me and took the rose of Sharon bag while he kissed my fore head. There was a giant grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" I touched his cheek.

Once we sat down to eat he answered.

"While you were gone my mother called." He shrugged but the grin on his face grew.

"And?" I questioned knowing there was more.

"She asked if I would like to go over and spend the day with her! Isn't that great?" no fair I wanted Ezra to stay with me but I guess this is his mother, I might just go out with the girls it was only one day right?

"That's is great" I smiled but it didn't quite touch my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he tilted his head to the side. I felt bad now I couldn't tell him I didn't want him to go he was so happy.

"You don't want to meet my family? Do you?" he frowned.

"What?" a toothy grin appeared on my face

"Wait so I'm coming with you?"

"Yes of course you are did you think I was going to leave you?"

"Well you haven't seen her for a while and you might want the day alone with her."

"Aria if anything I want you there for support." He lifted my chin and lent across the table to kiss me.

**Thanx R&R. **

**-Fergie. **


	6. So we meet?

**Enjoy!**

**Don't own a thing, sadly no joke not even my bed my parents paid for it! **

I woke up around 6 o'clock wrapped up in Ezra's arms where I belong. I don't think I have woken up this early for years! But I was nerves. It was all so sudden meeting Ezra's family; he never really talked about them. Plus he hadn't seen his family for years. I hadn't even through about what I was going to wear yet. Ezra would have to take me back to my house. I rolled over onto my back and just stared at the sealing… for a long time then I realised Ezra was watching me.

"Why are you up so early beautiful?" he kissed my cheek.

"I was just thinking what should I wear? I need you to come back to my house with me and help me pick! What time are we going? Where are we going? Who else other than you mum is going?..." I panicked but he cut me off.

"Aria! Aria!" he finally got my attention. "Don't panic I will come home with you and help you. We are have to be at there house at 1pm to have lunch with my mother, farther and two younger siblings one is a girl the other is a boy." He answered in a calm voice while rubbing my hair.

"We have to leave by 11 to get there on time so we should probably get up if we both want to be ready to go?"

"Okay." I got up and took a deep breath. I had never met any boy's parents that meant so much to me. I had to make a perfect impression. What if they thought I was too young for him? What if they don't like me? And then I was on the floor on my face. Ezra picked me up.

"Are you okay you just face planted?"

"I fell over a shoe!" I sighed.

"Are you okay? Do you want some ice? Here sit down." He babbled.

"Ezra I'm fine I was just out of it for a second its early and there is a lot to think about for today."

"Come on what do you want for breakfast?" he giggled.

"Toast is fine." I smiled.

"What do you want on it my dear?" he walked into the kitchen.

"Peanut butter and jelly? Two slices?" that is what I always had at home.

"Sure I think I might have the same thing." After the toast popped he brought mine over to me and went back to butter his. I waited for him to come back to the small table to eat with him. We ate the toast is comfortable silence. After we were done he went to shower and got dressed while I waited on the couch and picked up were I left of with to kill a mocking bird. When he came out I was off in my own little world once again. He sat next to me on the couch and then pulled me onto his lap.

"Are you exited?" I knew he was and I didn't want to kill his buzz but the truth was that I was terrified and yes a little exited but mostly terrified.

"Of course I am!" I turned around and pecked him on the lips.

"Well maybe we should get going to your parents house so you have enough time to get ready?" He had a hard time keeping a straight face through that! Was he mocking me on how long I take to get ready? But I new he was right.

"Fine!" I answered as I slid of his lap got of the couch grabbed my purse keys and phone and out the door, Ezra followed close behind me.

We got in his car since we would be leaving straight from my house and of we went. It was a quite car ride but the radio was on so I listened then stereo of hearts by gym class hero's came on so I sang along. After it was over Ezra turned to me with a shy smile touching his lips.

"You have and amazing voice!" he chirped. I smiled down at my lap and mumbled

"Thank you"

"I never new you could sing?"

"I can't really but I like playing the piano and when I learn songs from singers it helps me to sing along with it." I shrugged.

"My dear you can sing and very well at that! Does anyone else know you can sing?"

"No I only really sing when I'm alone."

"Not your parents friends other boyfriends?"

"No not my friends or family and I have never trusted a boy enough to let the hear me sing because I never new if I was good you know you cant hear your real voice only if you plug one ear?" I babbled on.

"No I didn't know that or know that you were so… musical… Its cute" he beamed at me. We spent the rest of the car ride in silence but we were holding hands I think we both needed each other's comfort today.

We got to my house and walked hand in hand up the driveway, I unlocked the door and led him up to my room. I let go of his hand and walked straight my closet. I pulled out a knee high black frilly dress and tried it on.

"What do you think of this?" I spun around so he could get a better look.

"I'm not so sure about black today, they live in a sunny place."

"Okay" and I turned around and pulled the dress over my head and went for another one. This went on for a little while but then I saw a sundress, he said they lived in a sunny place. I walked out in the white shin length dress that had huge sun flowers all over it.

"What about this? Its sunny isn't it?" he walked over to me and took me into and embrace from the back.

"You look gorgeous cutie!" he peeked my cheek from behind.

"Thank you but I have to go and shower so you can occupy your self for a little bit?" I turned around and kissed him.

"Yes I am a big boy now" I giggled and hit him on the shoulder playfully. I slid out of his embrace and skipped to the bathroom where I showered and grabbed the hair dryer, curler and pins taking it back to my room.

When I got there I put on a white bra and underwear then slide the dress over the top. I rapped my hair up in the towel to stop it from making the dress wet. Then I went on a hunt for shoes; I picked out white flat sandals. All the while Ezra was watching me from my bed. I walked over to my dresser where I had left the hair dyer and curler and unwrapped my hair from the towel. I sprayed my hair with hair spray then blow dried it with a round brush. When it was dry and straight I turned the curler on and sprayed my hair with heat resistant spray and brushed it through. When I had finished curling it I got the top layer and lightly fish tail braded it so it would stay up. When it looked perfect I got the seal of approval from Ezra and tired a white bow in it. Next was make up, Ezra didn't like it when I had to much make up on so I put some foundation, blush and eye make up on, oh and light pick gloss for my lips and I was ready to go, half and hour early! I turned around,

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful as per usual." He kissed my fore head because my lips had gloss on them. For the half an hour we had remaining we sat on my bed and cuddled up. When 10 to 11 rolled around we decided it was time to move I got a yellow bag and threw all my junk in and then we were of to the car. We were on in the car for 45 minutes before anyone said anything. The atmosphere of the car was tight and scary in a sense but at least Ezra had a smile on his face.

"Are you all right my dear?" he looked at me.

"Bit nervous, what if they don't like me?" I frowned.

"They are going to love you. How could they not you are adorable!" I giggled at that. Well at least he thought so. That was what mattered right?

We arrived at a long drive way!

"Are you sure you have the right place" I asked terrified what if this was the right place!

"Yes this is the address lets go and see if it is the right place?" there was one of those buzz in boxes and Ezra pressed the button a man came on the box.

"Hello Fitz House how may I help you?" the man asked. OH NO THIS WAS THE RIGHT PLACE!

"Yes this is Ezra Fitz I am here to see my parents."

"Okay just drive down the drive way in they will be here waiting for you."

"Thank you" Ezra said politely. The huge gates opened and I clenched my chair with both hands. The "drive way" seemed to go on forever! We did not say a word.

When we pulled up Ezra spoke with a grin on his face. Of course he was happy they had to be nice to him he is there kid!

"Are you ready to go sweet heart?" he turned and smiled at me. I couldn't speak, all it could do is shaker my head to say no. He got out of the car and walked around to my door. Well that is a bit insensitive don't you think? He opened my door and looked at me.

"Come on they are going to love you!" he squatted so he was at my height.

"Ezra they live in a castle, have three perfect kids and wanted you to be a lawyer or a doctor! I am nothing special." I mumbled.

"Don't say your nothing special Aria look at me?" I turned my head, "you are the most amazing person and I love you so much and so will they." He lent over me undid my seat belt and pulled me out of the car. He closed the door and looked at me, he pushed me up against the car and kissed me "Feel any better?" he said against my lips. "Mmhhhm" he continued to kiss me until we were interrupted.

"Excuse me! Ezra is that you?" he turned around and there was his mother standing there.

"Oh yes sorry, its me" he smiled and I blushed when she looked at me with a frown. She was a slim blonde in an elegant white dress and heels. Well there goes my first impression. Ezra walked over to his mother without me so I stayed at the car. Ezra through his arms around his mother but she looked uncomfortable. When Ezra finished he turned back to me and put out his arm so I could take his hand, he pulled me to his side then put an arm around my waist and smiled reassuringly at me.

"Mum this is Aria Montgomery" she put her hand out so I shook it.

"Its nice to meet you Ms Fitz." And all she gave me was a nod. Ezra gave my waist a squeeze seeing I was a bit uneasy.

"Follow me?" she said in a formal tone. We followed her up some marble steeps onto a patio, the clinking of her heels on the polished marble made me shiver. Maybe I should have worn heels. When we finally made it to the door we were greeted by the rest of Ezra's family.

"Bob this is Aria Montgomery, Ezra's girl friend and you know Ezra!" she said in a harsh tone. Yes well of course he knows Ezra, they are related for god sake!

"Hello Aria I'm Bob" he smiled at me then took me into an embrace. Well at the very least I liked Ezra's father.

"It nice to meet you Mr Fitz' I smiled at the nice man.

"Call me Bob Aria" yes I liked him. He was very nice, so I smiled at him genuinely. Then Ms Fitz spoke again,

"This is Megan and Douglas." She had such a stiff face it was creepy! Douglas spoke first and put his hand out for me to shake.

"Hi I'm Doug! Nice to meet you Anna!"

"Her name is Aria, Doug." Ezra shook his head and smiled.

"Oh sorry Aria, that is a very nice name."

"Thank you" I said shyly, like I was the new girl at school.

"Aria is a very unusual name, is there a reason you have been named that?" Ms Fits said then lifted her eyebrow. Well Doug I don't think your mum likes my name .

"Um… no I think my mother just liked it" I shrugged.

"Don't say "um" it is a bad habit!" okay I have known this lady for like 5 minutes and I already hate her! Trying to correct things about me before she even knows me!

"Sorry" I looked at the ground.

"I'm Megan Doug's twin sister. It a pleasure to meet you Aria." She smiled at me and also took me into a comfortable embrace. They hadn't even said hello to Ezra yet!

"Son get over here I have missed you so much!" Ezra and Bob dude hugged for a while and then he turned to his brother and sister, they had a group hug and Ezra messed up Doug's hair.

"Mum its nice to see you again. Thank you for inviting us over today." He said simply to his mother. Okay now I get it she is not really that touchy feely type, okay I get it but she was hard and cold!

"Would you like to have some Ice tea out on the porch before lunch we can catch up?" Bob asked in a friendly relaxed tone, which I smiled at. I nodded and Ezra said yes please.

We followed Ezra's mother down the hall and out to the back patio where there was already ice tea waiting for us. There was a huge white marble staircase with a black metal railing. When a maid open opened the door at the end of the hall way it open up to a huge beautiful patio… then I was being jumped on by five dogs all at once. Now I love dogs but not this many at a time. I sort of hugged and fell onto Ezra at the same time trying to get them away from me. They were all really loud and rowdy.

"Mum!" Ezra said sternly. All she did was whistle and point at the door of the patio and they were outside. Well she must have been enjoying the fact that I was being attacked by dogs!

We proceeded out the door and took a seat each. Doug sat on the steeps and Megan took a seat next to Ezra and I. Ezra caught up with his dad so I sat next to him holding is hand in both of mine in silence. His mother made no effort to talk to me she just smiled and nodded at what Ezra and Bob her saying.

"So Aria how old are you?" Megan asked out of the blue so I turned to her thanking her in my head for actually starting a conversation.

"I'm 17, and you?" she giggled and answered,

"I'm 20, you seem very mature for your age Ezra usually has some one closer to is age. But I have never seen him so involved before apart from that moron Jakie. Your still at school right?" she asked innocently, then Ezra turn to our conversation after hearing that. I looked up at him and he shook his head as if to say not now. "Yes I'm half way through year 11. Do you have a job?"

"No I go to Harvid law school so does Doug." She smiled. Shit she is smart and so is her twin brother… no wonder Ms Fitz doesn't like me.

"So Doug is your twin?" I created small talk.

"Yes he is, Doug come here?" Doug looked up then walked over to use and took the chair next to his sister.

"Aria is only 17 Doug." She smiled at me.

"Really you look younger but act a lot older I'm 20."

"She knows we are the same age. I will never understand how in the world you got into Harvid for the life of me!"

"Aria you are only 17!" Ezra's mother was wide eyed. I simply nodded. Were you never taught that staring is rude? She got up from the table and walked away leaving my mouth open like a stunned fish. Megan must have seen my expression because she tried to comfort me.

"Don't worry about it she will warm up." She smiled at me and Ezra put is arm around my shoulders and kissed my fore head. After Bob went to look for his wife Ezra turned to me and his siblings, so I leaned into him a little.

"So Ezra we where just talking about Aria's age as you probably herd." Megan started this conversation as well.

"Yes I did here you where talking about her age…" Ezra replied.

"So where did you meet such a nice young lady? I might just have to go to this place." He smiled.

"I met her at my collage bar." He smiled at me.

"Lunch time into the dinning room!" Ms Fitz called out. Megan got up and walked into the house and Doug followed her.

"You coming Ez?" Doug turned around.

"You know where it is Ezra third door on the left, they will find their way." She smiled. After they were both out of site I turned to Ezra and frowned.

"Come here?" He said and he hugged me. When I looked up at him he lifted my chin and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, then I pulled away.

"Come on don't want to give her another reason to yell. Come on third door on the left." I pulled him into the house.

"Thank you I needed that" I whispered in his ear just before we reached the…great hall from harry potter! It was huge with one long table running along it. Ezra pulled a seat out for me and we were served wine our food.

"Waiter? Please take Aria's wine" she pointed a long skinny finger at me with a grin on her face, "she is not old enough!" the man took the glass of wine and came back with a plastic cup half filled with milk! On the plate in front of me was baked duck and steamed vegetables.

I finished most of the vegetables on my plate apart from the sweet potato. And then for the first time Ms Fitz spoke to me!

"You don't like sweet potato Aria?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh its not that I am allergic to it." I shrugged.

"So Aria how did you meet Ezra?"

"We met in Hollis pub Ezra's collage bar" I smiled at Bob.

"You aren't old enough to get into a bar how did you manage that?" Ms Fitz questioned slyly.

"There was ah… not on at the door and when I was in there all I got was a glass of water and a cheese burger." I looked her straight in the eye. She was starting to tick me off!

"So what do you plan on doing when you leave school Aria you are in year 11 now?" she asked.

"Yes I am in year 11. I am planning on attending Hollis to major in English and become and English teacher somewhere." The English major should impress her a little.

"Oh… so not big city collage?" this lady is impossible!

"No I figure that a town collage is just as good. It offers a lot of opportunities and opens a lot of doors."

"Okay" is all she answered with!

"So why did you decide to go out with our Ezra? You a nice young looking child I bet you could get cute boys your own age couldn't you?" there it is! And CHILD really? Is that really necessary? The rest of the family was quite including Ezra but he probably thought it was true as well.

"Yes I could… if I wanted to. But Ezra is mature and sophisticated, most of the men my age are childish and only care about themselves!" I put a emphasis on the word men! I had a tear in my eye.

"Or are you just using Ezra you little slut? Whoring around with him!" but she was cut of by Ezra. Wow that came out of the blue.

"Mother! That would be illegal! Don't ever talk to her like that again! Or anyone for that matter!" Ezra got up and took my hand pulling me down the hallway. Great I was crying what was she going to say about that? A maid open the front door, the rest of the family was running down the hall after us. We both got in the car and before I new it we where speeding down the driveway. We made it back to back to Rose Wood in silence.

"Can you take me to my house?" I mumbled.

"You're not staying with me tonight?" he frowned out the window.

"Only if you want me to. All I meant was I need some clothes." I smiled to myself. We were soon at my house and I got out of the car.

"You can stay here if you want ill be back in just a moment." He nodded and I ran up to the door and unlocked it. Once I was in my room I stuffed things into a duffle bag and race back down the stairs locked the door and into the car. "That was fast." And off we went.

Once we where is Ezra's apartment and it was time to talk.

"Aria I am really sorry." He looked me in the eye.

"For what its not your fault?" he pulled me down onto the couch.

"I really did think she was going to be nice…"

"Ezra would I be out of place to stay I don't like her? I have never been call a slut or whore by anyone let alone someone who barley knows me!" I looked at him.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Hush" I lent on him and kissed him. I really needed that from the events of today. He pulled back and leant his head on mine.

"I love you…" he looked deep into my eyes.

It was still really early in the night so we couldn't go to sleep. We grabbed a movie and put it on. I don't think either of us could tell you what the movie was about let alone what it was about. We just lye there on his small couch side bye side and thought about what happen to day. My head was spinning when she asked if I had been whoring around with Ezra she was not only accusing me but also her son of rape! A mother who didn't really care for her 13-year-old child should not say anything about anyone's falls and mishaps. It was a quite night not to much talking. We orded a pizza that neither of us really ate. When an expectable time for bed rolled around we padded of toward Ezra's bedroom together hand in hand but before we reached the threshold the phone rang and we stopped dead in out tracks. It went to message bank and we stayed and listen.

"Ezra this is your father, I'm so sorry about what happen I should have steeped in. Please tell Aria that I am so sorry. Congratulations, she is a beautiful, polite young lady. When you two look at each other its beautiful I can see that you love her and the feeling is mutual. I'm not trying to defend your mother at all but I think that it scares her. It was so nice to see you and I'm sorry for everything not just for today. I love you a lot! Give me a call back later."

I smiled to myself then up at Ezra. We walked to the bedroom and were asleep in minutes.

**I think I must have been in a bad mood while writing this it turned out sad! I didn't really enjoy writing this chapter or like the end product. Please review and tell me if you want this chapter to be different because it will change the hole sorry. Anyway the more reviews the faster they are uploaded. Thanx for reading!**

**-Fergie 3**


	7. Get better soon!

**Some one asked a few chapters ago how old I am… I'm 13 is it really that obvious? Anyway here is the start of a few eventful chapters… please read and enjoy!**

(Aria Pov)

I woke up at about 3am wet with sweat. I was freezing cold and tangled in blankets. I unwound myself from the blanket and got out of bed trying not to jolt the bed and wake Ezra up. Once I got to the door Ezra moaned,

"Aria?" and sat up.

"Its okay I'm just going to the bathroom go back to sleep." With that he laid down and I went to the bathroom.

When I was washing my hands I became aware of a pain in my head. I sighed and dried my hands. I took some panadol and lay down on the couch using my dressing gown as a blanket instead.

I was soon asleep.

(Ezra POV)

After Aria left I went back to sleep.

When I woke up at 7 Aria was not in bed with me as usual. So I got up and went looking for her. First in the bathroom, the last place I thought she was then the kitchen. When I turned around I found her cuddled up under her dressing gown in a tight small ball. And when I say she was under her dressing gown I mean it, there was not part of her showing the only way I could tell it was her because her hair was hanging out the side. I walked to her side and pulled the dressing gown back from over her head an knelt down beside her. She buried her head deeper into the couch cushion so I rubbed her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Aria? Sweetheart?" she grounded and brought her hands up to her head in tried to crush her skull in between her 2 tiny hands and her eyes fluted open. Then came a whole lot of groaning so I pulled her hands from her head.

"What wrong?" I rubbed her cold limp hands in mine and she sat up. She didn't have to answer she sneezed in my face. My reflex was to drop her hands and wipe face, which is what I did.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she groaned with a nasal sound. Then wiped her nose.

"Are you okay?" I brushed her face with the back of my hand. She shook her head and mumbled something along the lines of "I'm sick". So I practically ran back to the bedroom and grabbed our doona and her pillow. When I got back to her she was once again under the dressing gown so I put the doona over that and a pillow under her head.

"Do you want some tea darling?" she pulled the blankets from over her head and answered.

"That would be good" she sniffed and reached for some tissues so I handed the box to her to her. I finished making her tea and took it over to her.

"Do you need anything?" I touched her face and she jerked away!

"You better not touch me babe I think I have a cold and I don't want you to get it." She smiled at me. Then just to destroy the moment the phone rang. She smiled and nodded toward the phone.

"Hello?" I said smiling at Aria the whole time.

"Ezra!" said a voice full of joy! My fathers to be exact.

"Dad" I laughed at his excitement.

"Hey mate your mother is going away for two days so do you want to go on a fishing trip?" I was great of him to ask but Aria was sick.

"Dad you have no idea how much fun I think that would be but Aria is sick and I don't want to leave her." I shrugged to myself and Aria tilted her head to the side with a frown across her face.

"Oh okay that's fine. Where are her parents? Tell her I say get better?" I could hear the disappointment in his voice but I couldn't just leave her.

"They are gone for two weeks to celebrate their anniversary."

"Okay then but rain check?"

"Sure thing! I'll talk to you later?"

"Okay son I love you! Give Aria my best?"

"Sure will love you bye dad!" and I put the phone down on the cradle and went over to sit next to Aria.

"You should have gone with him" she looked down at her lap.

"I couldn't just leave you! Plus fishing's not really my thing…"

"Thank you for staying with me" and she wrapped her small arms around my torso so I put an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. And then… the phone rang… again! It was going like a hot line this morning! I got up and answered it.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Wad up dude?" it was hardy.

"Nothing much how are you man?"

"Oh I'm good! How bout we go out today try to pick up some hot chicks?"

I tried not to laugh because hardy was the only person that new about Aria and I.

"Hardy I can't I have a g-i-r-l f-r-i-e-n-d!" I laughed.

"Oh really who's the mystery chick?" he inquired.

"Um… Aria you know the girl I introduced you to in the bar." This guy is so forgetful!

"Oh danger magnet? I see… well bring the little thing with you if you want?"

"I can't she is sick so I'm taking care of her…"

"Where in the world are her parents she is like 14!"

"Well if she herd you say that she might be a little upset with you! No her parents are away celebrating there anniversary. So she is staying with me for a few weeks." I shrugged.

"Her parents are okay with that? Okay dude"

"What about I call you when she is better then we can go out?"

"Sure thing! Can't wait!" then the line went dead. The thing with Hardy was that he never said goodbye when he was on the phone he just hung up!

"Ezra you should have gone! You don't need to baby sit me! Oh and I did hear what he said your phone is really loud!" she lifted her eyebrow.

"I am not baby sitting you he wanted you to come as well?"

"Okay when I get better."

For the rest of the day we watched a movie and order chines food but Aria didn't eat anything she claimed that she was not hungry. Then it was time to sleep.

The next day I had to pick up some grocery's and Aria asked me to go to the book store and pick her up a book and stay there to get me out into the open air. So I did what she told me and when I came home around 7pm with food for us I found Aria sitting on the couch looking a lot better then when I left. When she looked up from the book and saw me she ran over to me.

"Feeling better I see?" I laughed at her.

"Indeed I am but there is one thing I want and you can give me right now!"

" The food?" I held it up to her face and she pushed it away.

"No!" and she jumped into my arms and attacked me with her lips, when we were done I put her down.

"Now the food?" I asked.

"YES! I haven't eaten for the last two days!" and with that she dragged me to the kitchen.

After we finished eating she said she was going for a shower. After about and hour I went looking for her in our bedroom with her new book in my hand. I found her sitting on the edge of the bed pulling a brush through her blow dried hair. I walk over to her and handed her the book and reached for the brush.

"Here… may I?" she handed me the brush and slid into the middle of the bed so I sat behind her pulling the brush softly through her silky smooth, fruity smelling hair. Once I was done I handed her the brush and we slid into bed.

"Are we gong out with Hardy tomorrow?" she asked into my chest.

"Only if you are okay with that my dear?"

"Yes I think it will be fun."

"Okay I will call him first thing tomorrow and we will go" I kissed the top of her head and then heard her light snoring. Then I was asleep.

**Hey people this chapter was going to be waaayyy longer but if I out the next part in it my not make all that much sense. I promise that Ezra's mother is way going to come back into this and the next few chapter are going to be a typical Pretty little liars theme! So there it is a mushyish Ezra pov chapter hope you liked it! Review please mean the world to me and the chapter will come out so much faster! **


	8. Aurther notes

**Okay I just read back through the 7 chapters I have so far and realised 1. My notes didn't come up on most of them and 2. this may be a little confusing with the timing! Basically remember everything you have seen in pll so far and maybe I will use some of it. **

•**Ezra is teaching at holis**

•**The stuff with Jason is over**

**But we are going back an forth in this story so I apologies! **

**Oh and if you guys have any idea's leave them in reviews or messages and I will try to incorporate them in! and is you have any questions. Thank you for the reviews : ****.dreamers HarrylovesGinny09 3murphytoddlers OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat CCullenGirl Leigh TheWallFlower13 **

**And from others who don't have names! **


	9. I don't understand? what is this?

_**Hey guy's sorry for the delay! But I didn't get very many reviews on my last chapter or any idea's for this chapter! So I guess no idea's or people who want to read? Anyway read enjoy and review. Who know how many there are left in this story? **_

_**I don't own a damn thing!**_

_**(Ezra POV)**_

_The next day Aria woke up in my arms with me staring at her. She reached her head up and pecked me on the lips and tried to get out of my arms._

"_Where do you think you are going little miss?" I held her tighter. She flopped back down in my arms and cleared her throat to respond._

"_Well are or are we not going out with hardy today?" she rolled over on her tummy, rubbed her eyes and looked at me._

"_I think he wanted to go clubbing…" I sighed. And she started laughing!_

"_You and Hardy clubbing?" she said in between giggles._

"_Not exactly my idea… oh and why is that funny to you?" I started to tickle her. _

"_Nothing! Stop! Stop!" she said in between giggles. Once she caught her breath after I tickled her she answered properly._

"_I just can't imagine you in a night club! Its funny… oh and pickin up hot chicks!" she tired to impersonate Hardy but failed because on came another wave of laughter! _

"_You would be surprised my dear… what are you going to wear?" I tired but clearly failed to hide my excitement. _

"_A dress." She said simply._

"_What type of dress?" _

"_A pretty one…"_

"_Aria you can make anything look pretty!" I groaned. _

"_You will see tonight but right now I am hungry and have to check my phone so… up and atem." She wriggled out of my arms and this time I let her._

_**(Aria POV) **_

_We ate breakfast then sat on Ezra couch reading for a few hours. When I was half way through with my book I out a piece of plastic in it as a marker and squirmed my way onto Ezra's lap, pulling his attention to me and away from the book._

"_Hello there! What are you doing?" he brushed my hair away from my face._

"_Well I am halfway done with my book and I thought we may have to leave soon so I wanted a cuddle! Is that okay?" I looked up at him._

"_Of cause it is?" he hugged my tighter and laid done so I was on his chest. We stayed that way for a while just happy with each other's presence._

"_What time do we have to leave?" I roes my head._

"_That all depends…" he rubbed my back._

"_On what?" I smiled, it was funny when he tried to tease me. _

"_How fast you can get read?" I propped myself up on my elbows with a frown on my face, he was always making fun of how long it take me to get ready, well he should see how long it takes Hanna to get ready!_

"_Fast! And don't you like the end product?" _

"_I do very much so but sweetie but you look beautiful when you wake up in the morning!" he said sweetly and I couldn't be mad with him._

"_You are the only one that thinks that! Other people only see the outside!"_

"_Hahaha I was looking at the outside. Yes you are very sweat on the inside as well." I smiled and he noticed it._

"_Does that make you happy?" he asked and I nodded and reached for his mouth with mine. The kiss was slow and full of love. Once we were both pulling away for air it was time to go._

_Ezra got ready in black jeans, a white tea-shirt and red converse. Before we walked out the door I ran my hands through his hair giving him the messed up look. _

_We reached my house at about 4 o'clock so I made Ezra and I some food. _

_Once we were done it was about 5:30 and time for me to get ready. I left Ezra sitting on my bed with coffee and a good book and went for a shower and to curl my hair. When I went back to my room Ezra handed me my phone._

"_It rang… I didn't read it." What was that supposed to mean?_

"_What is that supposed to mean? Do you not trust me or who I am texting or re sieving texts from?" I frowned and took the phone._

"_Well I read one of your text messages once and we had a fight… so I though best to just leave it." He was right but –A hadn't terrorised me in all the time that my parents had been gone, which FYI I am not complaining about. I unlocked my phone to see that my luck had just ended! _

_Dearest Aria_

_Did you really think I was bored with you? I was just waiting to help you! Your secret boy friends mother is a handful right? Well don't worry I'm here for you! Always have been, always will be. I'll take care of her. 3_

_Love you –A. _

_And at that very second I was happy Ezra didn't look at it! Not only because the text was from –A but also because of what it said, Ezra was mad at his mother for what she did but he didn't hate her and would be hurt by this text._

"_Aria it is not that I don't trust you." _

"_I know babe I'm sorry. But that day when you did look at that text… I'm sorry that I couldn't and still can't explain it to you." I hugged him._

"_Its fine. But please know that I am here for you not matter what! For anything even if you think its silly! I can help you get through anything… Aria I have never seen a 17 year old that has gone through as much as you have. You are a strong beautiful young lady and I love you oh so much!" I started to cry and jumped into his warm friendly arms that made me feel safe and like nothing could hurt me. And the words he spoke well even if he only knows half of the story they mean a lot to me. I sniffled and buried my wet face into the crook of his neck._

"_Are you crying?" I pulled my head up and wiped my eyes, good thing I hadn't put my make up on yet! _

"_No" I smiled at him._

"_Why are you crying?" he wiped away the tears that continued to fall. _

"_Because your right I have been through a lot and I'm just so happy to know that you're here and you're the safety net that will catch me each time I fall!"_

_We hugged for a little while longer but then he sent me of to get dressed._

_He had asked this morning what was wearing and to be honest I had no idea! I settled with a short naive blue dress and black strappy heels. When I walked out of my closet I had the satisfaction of watching Ezra's eye's pop out. Hmmm I think he like it! But lets ask to be sure!_

"_What do you think?" I twirled around so he could get a good look. It took a second for him to recompose himself to respond._

"_You look…"_

"_You don't like it?" I pretended to frown._

" _I love it! You look adorable!" he took me into his arms._

"_Okay time for make up." I struggled to get out of his embrace._

"_Okay but natural?" he came to stand behind me._

"_Always!" I did my normal make up but added red lipstick. I got a red purse from my wardrobe and put my phone, money and keys into it. It was now 7 o'clock._

"_What time and where are we meeting hardy?"_

"_Liquid at 8…" he whispered in my ear._

"_Oh no…"_

"_Whats wrong you don't like it there?" he rubbed my back._

"_I have never been clubbing before for a start but it agers away and heaps of people from school go there! It's a Friday night in the middle of the holiday there's going to be a lot of them there! Oh and before you told me I could tell you anything right? Even if it was stupid?"_

"_I did but…"_

"_Ezra night clubs scare me!"_

"_Why?" and I bit my lip._

"_Because I don't like the people there. And I don't like big parties either because people get drunk and try to do things they would normally never do! And I manage to find myself in the middle of it!"_

"_Don't worry you will be plastid to my side all night. But back on track… You don't want to be seen out with me I get it…" he frown/smiled and spoke again. "You don't have to come but I have to go for hardy." He turned to walk away so I called and ran after him._

"_That's not what I meant but word spreads pretty fast in a small town. Are you sure you are ready for this?" I looked into his eyes._

"_I think it may be the time now."_

"_But if we go public tonight then we are going to have to tell my parent first thing when they come back!"_

"_Maybe we could just say we are going out as friends which will be believable since Hardy is there and no matter how far I am into a relationship with you he will make me buy a drink for a girl just to get him in good with her! Not my idea of a perfect night." He shook his head._

"_I like that idea but not the part where you are buying drinks for girls who are not me." I smiled jokingly at him and he grinned back._

"_Oh and Hardy will hit on you even if I tell him to stop or to not do it at all, it always happens." I giggled and took his hand in mine as we walked down to his car together._

"_Did you say you have never been clubbing before?" he asked._

"_Yer I have never done this before should be interesting!"_

"_Really most of the girls in your grade go clubbing on a weekly basis. I hear them talking about it before class, and then there are some things you really don't want to hear! It changes my opinion on these people forever!" I giggle._

"_Ear dropping is rude Mr Fitz! A very bad and inexcusable habit!" I pushed his shoulder. _

"_Well you can hurt me later but right now we have to go and meet Hardy or we will be late! Come on?" He put his arm around me and towed me to his car then we ere speeding away._

_(__**Sorry if I get any info on the night club wrong... But since I'm 13 I have never been in one! So I don't know how they work… but I will do my best!) **_

_When Ezra and I arrived at the night clubs long line I could feel the beating coming from the music inside. We found hardy standing at the front of the line having a chitchat with the guard. Once he noticed us he turned away from the night guard he dude hugged Ezra then turned to me._

"_Nice to see you again shark bait!" he reached out to hug me._

"_Shark bait?" Ezra asked the question for me._

"_Shark bait because Ezra you were so attracted to her and if any one found out you would both be ripped to shreds so Aria you have officially been dubbed shark bait!" I giggled at him as Ezra put his arm around my waist probably wondering if the nickname had hurt my feelings._

"_Ready to go?" he asked and I had to admit I was a little nerves to go into the night club… but it was exiting at the same time and as long as I was by Ezra's side I would be fine. When the big buff guard unlocked the red rope and let the to boys in, he swapped place with another guard that immediately put the rope back up , leaving me to watch Ezra and Hard walk away! I felt the blood drain from my face. Would Ezra notice I was not with him and come back for me? But they both walked in the door not glancing back once._

_**(Ezra POV)**_

_We walked past the guard in through the metal door into the clock room. Hardy and I hadn't done this for what seemed like fore ever. I could already feel the floor beating from the rumble of the music. I turned around to ask Aria if she wanted to put her purse or coat in but when I did turn around she was no were to be found._

"_Hardy? Did you see where Aria went? She's never been to a nightclub before and there are curtain places a girl like her does not want to be! Pluss she is frightened of them. She donsen't like the fact that people get totally wasted and she ends up in the middle of it. She was really distressed!"_

"_Man you are whipped!," he made a wipe sound then continued on, " Anyway did she follow you in?" _

"_I'm not sure come back outside with me to check you're the only one that can get us in here!" I tugged him toward the door by his shirt. If she was inside or out in the ally way she would have not idea what she was getting herself into. We got to the medal doors and I swung it open almost knocking a lady over on the other side that was just about to enter the club. I steadied her before I started looking through the crowd for Aria. I found her standing right on the other side of the guard, pale and Hardy's white shirt and looking emotionlessly at the guard with tears in her eye's._

"_Aria what are you doing out here?" her attention turned to me and so did the guards. It was a different night guard from when we walked in. Hardy pushed past me to talk to the night guard._

"_She is with us!" the guard mumbled something ineligible the let Aria in. she came straight into my arms and I towed her into the nightclub._

_**(Aria POV) **_

_I felt the blood drain from my face. I didn't like the face that I was out in a dark ally way with a bunch of rowdy men in a short dress. I stared at the guard in disbelief. I think I was starting to scare him what with my pale face, teary eye's and my cold stare. When I herd Ezra's familiar voice call out my name I turn to look at him and so did the guard._

"_What are you doing out here Aria?" I don't think he liked the fact that I was in a dark ally way with rowdy men in a short skirt on my own either! Hardy talked to the guard and then he let me in. I went straight to Ezra's arm but before I made it there Hardy whispered come on shark bait. He could probably see that I was about to burst into tears. Ezra towed me into the clock room before he asked If I was okay. _

"_What happen? Why didn't he let you in? Are you okay now sweet heart?" he stroked my hair to sooth me._

"_You and Hardy walked in but then they switched guards and he wouldn't let me through. I'm fine." I gave him a smile._

"_Not the best start to for your first trip to a night club!" he quickly kissed me then Hardy interrupted. _

"_You have never been to a night club shark bait?" he looked more surprised then he should have been! _

"_No never. And that is the reason why," I pointed to the doors, "things always go wrong at night clubs!" I shook my head. _

"_Well lets go up stairs and get this party started? But shark bait promise me one thing okay?" he looked serious._

"_Sure." I tilted my head to the side._

"_Don't leave Ezra's or mine side tonight? Always be with one of us. Night clubs can be dangers places for young beautiful girls like you." _

"_Okay" I hid behind Ezra's back shyly. _

_We followed Hardy up the stairs, Ezra's arm plastered around my waist as promised._

"_Do you want a drink?" Hardy shouted at up over the roar of the music so we followed him over to the bar._

"_Ezra do they have water?" _

"_I'm sure they would it can get pretty hot in here! Ask the man?" all I did was shake my head shyly, "okay then shall I ask?" and I nodded and took my post behind him._

"_Excuses me my girlfriend was wondering if you sold water?" the man turned to look Ezra._

"_That all depend on who your girlfriend is?" he put his hand behind his back and pulled me into full view of the bar tender. He gave me the once over looking me up and down._

"_Yes your girl friend can have water. Come here sweet heart?" I looked up at Ezra for reassurance; he took my hand taking me to the bar tender. The bar tender pulled a bottle of water from out of under the counter reaching it out to me. When I took it from his had it lingered on mine and Ezra noticed pulling me way from the counter. We found a booth and sat in it placing our drinks on the scratched round table. Hardy got up dancing with some girls but when Ezra took me to dace is was different. It was funny. He didn't do the robot or anything like that although that would be hilarious! When I got to about 11:30 I was getting tired and my feet were starting to burn. Ezra had to go to the bathroom so he left me with Hardy. _

_Hardy wasn't with a girl at that point so he danced with me._

"_So how do you like your first time at a night club?" he shouted over the thump of the beat._

"_It's good but my feet are starting to burn!" I tried to respond but he could hear me. _

"_Do you want to go and get a drink?" he yelled. All I did was nod, not being bothered to shout. I wasn't thirsty but Hardy brought me another $4.00 bottle of water. We stayed just chatting at the bar waiting for Ezra to come out. The music wasn't as loud at the bar which was a plus. But I was starting to get worried about Ezra._

"_The line must be long." He must have seen it in my eyes. Then the bar tender placed a drink in front of me. I didn't know what type of drink it was or even if it was for me. Then the tender lent across the bar,_

"_Complements from Doug… that man over there, "he pointed out a shortish dark haired boy. Then 'Doug' came over to talk to me._

"_I'm Doug," he pulled me into a hugged which shocked me. I didn't know this creep! Oh and not to menchen I have a boy friend. I looked at Hardy he was looking at me with the same shocked face and trails of questions running along his face. _

"_Would you like to come and dance with me?" before I could answer he was pulling me away into the crowd. I saw Hardy trying desperately to follow us but I lost him in the mass of sweaty body's. Then the guy started to grind against me! I tried to walk away to he crushed me against his sweaty body. For such a short little fellow he was pretty strong! Then before I new it he was placing kisses along my shoulder and up to my mouth. The second his lips even touched my skin I tried to pull away, this was wrong on so many different levels! I did realise we were slowly waddling through the crowd and soon he had me pinned against a wall. I continued to try and push him of even shout for Hardy or Ezra's help but no one came. He was starting to make a trail of kisses down to my chest and before I new it he was ripped off of me! It was Ezra he had shoved him to the floor and I fell straight into Hardy's open arms. The music was turned off and the guards steeped in. Throwing both of them out a side door. Hardy took me by the hand and waist lugging my senseless body out of the club to find Ezra._

_Hardy got my bag and coat and then I was running out the door._

"_Aria slow down Ezra will be fine!" I just kept running into the ally way to find the door they were thrown out of. Hardy caught up to me and spun me around. Great now I was crying!_

"_What's wrong? Why are you crying? Ezra is going to be fine!"_

"_But he just saw another guy kiss me! I didn't mean it! I tried to stop it… what if he leaves! What if he is mad at me?" Hardy took me into a hug._

"_Aria I already talked to him, he's not made at you I was the one who helped him find you. He was only made at Doug?," he wiped my tears away " come on shark bait lets go get Ezra." He draped my coat over me shoulders and took my hands. When we got to Ezra I stood behind Hardy's back scared of what he was going to say or do to me._

"_Aria are you okay sweet heart?" then the tears came again it was so like Ezra to not be mad at me. I came out from behind Hardy and nodded not making any move toward him. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" with that I let go of Hardy's hand and jumped into my safety net of strength. Attaching my lips to his. Out of the corner of my eye I saw hardy turn around to give us privacy. When we were done Hardy turned around again_

"_Do you want to go and get some food?" Ezra looked down at me and I shrugged._

"_Sure!" Ezra put his arm around my waist and walked with Hardy to get into the car._

"_Follow me in your car? I know the perfect place!" he grinned and suddenly I was scared again._

"_Not another night club or place with loud music?" my voice cracked at the end._

"_No this place is a lot more laid back! I think you will like it shark bait." _

_So we got into the car and drove behind hardy. We sat in the car in silence for a long time. I didn't know what to say. And then I blurted it out,_

"_Are you mad at me?" I frowned._

"_No why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything wrong!"_

"_But I could have stoped it I tried but… I'm… he… then…" he pulled over and pulled me onto his lap and silenced my lips with a kiss. Then Hardy was knocking on the window and I blushed and climbed onto my own chair while Ezra rolled down the window to ask see what Hardy wanted._

"_Okay I was going to ask what happened but… I got it now. Just hold out until we get there okay?" he looked at me and I nodded along with Ezra. We drove away once again following Hardy. _

_When we got there we walk in and were taken to our table. There was a man on stage singing a country song. He looked to be about 30 then Ezra turned to me when we were seated. _

"_Should I go and see if I can get you on the list?"_

"_Hmmm Shark Bait sings? Well now you have to go I want to hear?" Hardy clapped his hands._

"_Ezra I don't want to sing in front of people! What if I hit a wrong note? I don't have back up music!" I shook my head._

"_You said you only sang while playing the piano to help you. You must know a song…" then he dragged me up to the desk to ask. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Yes dear." And elderly lady said._

"_Is there any chance my girlfriend could get on the list tonight?" he pointed at the stage then at me._

"_Yes there is. What slot do you want?" the lady smiled at me hiding behind Ezra._

"_Could we come and talk to you again after our meal?"_

"_That would be fine… here take these menus." She handed us the menus and we left to go back to our table._

"_So what are you going to sing shortie?" Hardy asked as he took a seat across the table from me._

"_Hey! I'm not that short with heels on!" I complained. Yes I new I was short but still!_

"_Shark bait I'm still a head taller than you when you have the heels on!" he laughed._

"_No you are just a giant! And abnormally tall person! Oh and Ezra stop laugh you are also a giant!" then we were all laughing together or at one another I'm not quite sure which one, until then waitress came to take our order with a smile on her face. Hardy and Ezra being typical men ordered a steak and me being… well me ordered a salad with tuna._

"_I will be right back with your drinks" she smiled and walked away._

"_So what are you going to sing? You have less than an hour to decide!" Hardy asked again. I had though about it by now…_

"_It's a surprise!" I smiled at Ezra._

_The nice lady brought back our drinks and before we new it she was back with our food. We chatted throughout our meal but then the boy we finished and I was still sitting there with half a plate of salad._

"_Are you full already baby?" Ezra patted my back._

"_Yeah" I looked up at him. No I wasn't full… In that sense anyway._

_She came back to grab our dishes and refill our drinks and left once again._

"_Are you ready to sing?" Ezra said getting up. I nodded, getting up and taking his hand. He lead me to the front desk and the lady standing there already new why we were there._

"_Are you ready to sing?" she said sweetly. Again I nodded._

"_Do you want a guitar?" maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all._

"_Yes please."_

"_Follow me?" I followed her as Ezra made his way back to his seat. When I saw the stage it got even better. There was a drum set, piano and even a DJ box. A had banger guitar man handed me two guitars one was a classical guitar the other electrical. I took the classic one. Then my phone vibrated so I took it out._

_Aria is this a tribute?_

_-A_

_What does that even mean? Then someone tapped me on the shoulder pulling we out of my thoughts. _

"_What will you be singing my dear?" a younger girl around my age asked. _

"_Our song by Taylor Swifft?" it was pretty much a question._

"_Okay that's good. Come one follow me?" she said as she walked on stage. There was a seat with a microphone in front of it._

"_Please welcome a new performer to our club: Aria Montgomery!" she ushered me to the seat and said _

"_When your ready" and walked of._

_So I started._

_**I was riding shotgun  
>with my hair undone<br>in the front seat of his car  
>He's got a one-hand feel<br>on the steering wheel  
>The other on my heart <strong>_

_Hmm this isn't too bad! _

_**I look around, turn the radio down  
>He says, "Baby is something wrong?"<br>I say, "Nothing,  
>I was just thinking<br>how we don't have a song"  
>And he says...<br>**_

_I continued the song more boldly as people started to clap along with the beet! I felt alive. This had to be the best feeling, to look up at the lights shinning on your face being blinded by them._

_**(Ezra POV)**_

_I let go of Aria's hand and made my way back to Hardy who was seated at our table. Then minute Aria started silence fell across the room. Hardy leaned over to whisper something in my ear._

"_I didn't know she could sing!" and he started to clap the beat, as did everyone else. I was so like Aria to sing a country song!_

"_Yeah I know man I was astonished when I found out. But I had no clue she could play the guitar!" When the she was on the last verse I went up to the side of the stage to meet her. _

"_Thank you!" she said into the microphone to the crowd and skipped of stage bouncing into my arms. Finally she found my lips._

"_Was I good?" she pulled back._

"_You were brilliant my dear! I had no idea you could play the guitar!" I said as I put my arm around her waist and pulled her along on the way to our table._

"_Excuse me?" a man stood in front of Aria and I._

"_Yes may I help you?" Aria asked politely._

"_Yes I am Damien Daniels!" then man announced and stuck his hand out for her to shake. _

"_Um well its nice to meet you?" she shook the man's hand a little confused._

"_I am the head of studios 301 a record label in Australia! ," he said as if she should know!, "I know talent when I see it," he smiled at her, "and I would like to bring you into my studio in L.A to record some songs?"_

"_OH MY GOD! Are you serious? You think I could do that?"_

"_I would sure like to see? Here is my phone number and e-mail. Call me when you have talked to your parents about it? If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"_

"_17!" she answered almost immediately._

"_Well since you are a minor I will also have to talk to your parents? Then if they agree you can come to L.A with me? We can get things started there."_

_Was he still talking about her singing?_

"_Sure I will be sure to give you a call with in the next week? With my parents of course." She took the card from his large old wrinkly hands but he held the card for longer then necessary! What was he trying to pull? He's old enough to be her father for crying out loud!_

"_Okay then talk to you soon…?" and he didn't even know her name._

"_Aria… Aria Montgomery." She smiled at him and as he walked away then turned to me. Jumping into my arms for the second time in the last ten minutes._

_**(Aria POV) **_

_I turned to Ezra jumping into his arms._

"_OMG Ezra this is going to be amazing! There is no way my parents can say no!" I pulled back and grinned at him but obviously he didn't feel the same way._

"_What the mater?" I asked my face falling._

"_Its just… its just I don't like the look of that guy." He shook his head._

"_Ez you have nothing to worry about! Come on lets get some desert?" I pulled him along behind me to out table._

"_Who was that?" Hardy asked completely oblivious to the grin on my face and to what had just happen. What had just happened? Only the most life changing experience._

"_Damien Daniels." I said simply trying to hide my excitement._

"_Come on shark bait where's the dirt?" he asked getting up of his chair._

"_Damien Daniels is the head of a record company in Australia! He wants to take me out to L.A to record some songs!" Hardy wrapped his arms around my body lifting me up into the air._

"_Congrats Shark Bait! You were pretty good!" he put me down as Ezra pulled out my chair for me. Once we were all seated the waitress came back._

"_You did a very good job with your sing Aria I think we would like to see you around here more often!"_

"_Well thank you!" I was completely flattered._

"_Would any of you like some desert?" she asked._

"_Yes please!" I grinned at her._

"_Okay then what would you like?"_

_Hardy was first, "coffee and donuts for me please?"_

"_1 coffee and donuts." She repeated and she wrote on her note pad._

"_Make that two please?" Ezra said._

"_Two coffee and donuts." She mumbled again._

"_Apple pie and coffee please?" I finally asked._

"_Apple pie and coffee." She mumbled it then looked up._

"_It will be out soon." She smiled and walked away._

_After we finished up we said our good bye's to Hardy and left hand to hand to Ezra's car. He open the door for me and closed it when I was safely in with my seat belt on and walked around to get into his side of the car. We put some happy music on in the car as it started to rain out side. I listen to the music as I watch the rain drops race along the wind screen only to be wiped away by the windscreen wipers. Then I started thinking. What would this mean for Ezra and I? and my family? Maybe it wasn't the best thing to do, I mean my dream was never really to become a famous singer it was to write. I only sang for my own company and enjoyment. I had to ask my parent right away let them help me make the right choice. I couldn't do it on my own!_

"_Ezra? Ezra you need to take me home I have to talk to my parents I have to ask for there help? This wasn't part of the plan! What about the people I am leaving behind?" I panicked then I got to the point where the word just wouldn't come out anymore._

"_Aria! Aria! Its fine, remember what I said in you last class at Rose Wood day with me? 'You must give up the life you had planed in order to live the life that is awaiting you'… no it wasn't part of the plan but it could turn out a lot better then what you original plan was!" he tired to sooth me. But little did he know that I was mostly talking about him and my family not to mention the girls… this was a huge decision one I could not make on my own and be selfish about._

"_Plus Aria your parents aren't at home remember?"_

"_Oh." I sighed defeated._

"_You call him with in the next week and tell him your parent wont be home until the following week okay?"_

"_Okay yes that's a good idea." I took in a deep breath._

"_Right now lets just go home and enjoy each other company while we have time to?"_

"_Yes please" I smiled at him almost reaching over to kiss him but remembering he was infact still driving._

_Then my phone buzzed in my bag. It was a text from the devil._

_Aria his mommy would be so proud of you right now… if she could be!_

_-A xoxo_

_This was starting to get creepy I had no idea what any of these text meant! But I had a feeling I was going to find out soon and it scared me. Ezra finally turned the car off and I looked up to see that he was in his normal parking stop in the basement of the apartment block. He came and opened my door helping me out, in my high stiletto state! We walked hand in hand up to apartment 3B. He unlocked the door being a gentle man let me go in first. I put my bag down and turned to him wrapping my arms around his neck,_

"_I am going to go and get out of this dress and painful shoes can I wear one of you T-shirts?" I asked in a deep sexy voice._

"_Always! You know where they are?" he called after me as I stumbled in the shoes to his bedroom. _

_When I got half way there my phone buzzed in my hand again._

_I looked down at it, unlocking it as I walked and opening the text. When I got to the doorframe I lent against it and read the text._

_Aria:_

_Say goodbye sweat heart!_

_-A xoxo_

_What the hell? And I looked up letting a scream escape my lips! No! Now all the text made sense!_

_**(Ezra POV)**_

_I turned around to the kitchen to make some coffee as Aria skipped of to my bedroom. I was in the kitchen for less then a minute when I herd her shriek! I races to my door to find her bent over in two with her hand over her mouth sobbing!_

"_Aria what ha…" I had my arm around he waist but my sentence was cut of by what my eyes saw. My eyes were immediately filled up with tears._

_**Okay so there it is the longest chapter so far! Coming up to 6217 words! Sorry it took so long to update I haven't been motivated, which means I need review! What do ya'll think happened? Please leave your theory's in a review and as I said it took so long because I haven't been motivated. The more review that faster the updated! Over all I am happy with this chapter I didn't expect the record deal but that just happen who knows what else is in store? And also if you have any idea's leave them in reviews that's another reason it took so long I was having trouble think but it turns out the best so far! This chapter and the next a pure brilliance and evilness even is I do say so my self! **_

_**-Fergie**_

_**If you don't review I will set –A on you! Go on you know you wan 2! **_


	10. DNA not match!

_**Sorry I left a cliff-hanger last week and took so long for it all to make sense but I hope you think it's worth it. I will only be able to update on weekends because I am spending the next 3 weeks in the city with school so I don't have boring classes to write for you guys. I have been sooo busy this week what with hiking all over Sydney CBD and meeting celebs IE. **_**Jason Derulo**_**! Oh and as promised all will make sense! Enjoy! READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**Own nothing!**_

_**(Ezra PER)**_

_I wrapped my arm around Aria waist and looked up._

_There she was sitting in a puddle of her own blood with –A written in blood on her fore head! There was a note sitting beside her with one of her finger being use and a paper wait. I let go of Aria and went to read the note._

_**She was a horrible person! She didn't except you. She got what she deserved now everyone's life's are better! See Aria always looking out for you!**_

_**-A **_

_I couldn't comprehend what I was looking at… my mother sitting in her own blood! How could anyone be this cruel? This gruesome? When I looked back around at Aria she was hysterical. Violently coughing so hard that she threw up. I pulled her into the bathroom and helped her clean herself up. I didn't want to go back out there. I didn't know what to do? Was I meant to call 911 or my family first? When Aria was finish I left her on my couch. I glanced back at my bedroom where my mother's lifeless body lay and it hit me like a tone of bricks! I raced over to the phone and called 911 giving them my details. They said someone would be there very soon. I was walking laps around my apartment while Aria sat on my couch knee's up around her chest crying into them. I wanted so badly to try and comfort her. This was the second dead body she had seen in the last year for god sake! But I new I couldn't because I wouldn't be much help. I just did laps around my apartment with my hands on my head, I needed to tell my father and siblings but what was I meant to say 'yeah mums here in the apartment. No she's not fine actually she's DEAD! Banging on my door pulled me out of my thoughts._

"_Police open up!" a man shouted whilst bang. But I couldn't move, I was willing my feet to walk forward but I just couldn't do it. Finally Aria got up and opened the door. She was shaky on her feet._

"_Hello?" Aria whimpered as she swung the door open. They pushed right paster her to talk to me._

"_Where is she?" the question was directed at me but Aria new I couldn't talk right now and answered for me. _

"_This way?" Aria showed them thru my apartment along to my bedroom._

"_There" she pointed to my mother on the floor._

"_We will take it from here Miss Montgomery! Team lets call for back up to get this body to the hospital for an or topsy!" _

_(Aria PER)_

_The rest of the cops rushed in while one took out a radio and called for back up. I walked over to Ezra and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him onto the sofa. Finally he started to respond by pulling onto his lap, burying his head into my hair and crying. Then it was time for me to think._

_How could –A do this? I don't even know what –A wanted anymore. Yes I wasn't too fond of Ezra's mother but I was in it for the long run! She would have to warm up to eventually, or I would just have to deal with the fact that she didn't really like me. Ezra was crushed, he never cried in front of me but it was nice to know that our relationship was stable enough that he could. I loved this man and –A had done nothing but cause problems. If I ever find out who did this world war 3 is going to start! Then I had a thought._

"_Ezra? Ezra," and he lifted his head to look at me, "you need to go and call your family!" I said wiping his tears away with the ball of my thumb. All he did was nod the cradle me against his chest. He got up and stumbled to the phone. _

"_Dad is that you?" he whimpered._

…_.._

"_No I'm not fine!" he whispered._

…_._

"_Dad I need you to come there is something I have to tell you but I can't do it over the phone!" slowly he let me down to the ground._

…

"_An hour and a half is fine but please just hurry okay?"_

…

"_See you soon bye dad bring the family… mum is already here." He listened for a little while longer and put the phone on the cradle, immediately pulling me into his arms. Then we were interrupted._

"_Mr. Fitz can you please identify the body for us?" the leading officer came up and asked._

"_Yes I can! That's my mother Catherine Magdalene Fitz." He said as tears continued to roll down his face._

"_Thank you," the officer said sympathetically, " can you please sign this?"_

"_Yes." Ezra said taking the pen. He signed and then the man spoke again._

"_Have you called the family?" he put his hand on Ezra's shoulder._

"_Yes they on there way now!" I piped up and said. Then the officer looked at me._

"_And you are?" he pointed at me._

"_This is Aria Montgomery… my girlfriend!" and at that moment I was happy well only about what Ezra said (I'm his girl friend) I had heard him it but not very often and defiantly not to a police officer._

"_Well that's nice. Once your family gets here we have to take you both back to the station for questioning?" we both nodded he shook hands with him, then he walked back to the bedroom._

_Once we were taken back to the station and after questioning we went home with Ezra's family because Ezra's apartment was currently a crime scene._

_The next day we planned the funeral for Thursday. We had three days to get ready. When we were all sitting in the family room drinking coffee I got a call from Ella. Shit! I didn't tell my mum I would be out all night!_

"_Aria Rebecca Montgomery were in the world are you?" my mother shouted at me. Why was she so mad I spent many nights away from home? Then it dawned on me… the police had probably talked to her. And told them about Ezra and I._

"_Sorry mum..." I whispered not knowing what else to day at this point._

"_Aria get home right now and bring… him with you!" then she hung up. I couldn't take Ezra to my home to meet my parents now! When I looked up from my phone I saw Ezra watching me with wide eyes._

"_How much did you hear?" I looked down again._

"_All of it! Come on lets go and meet your parents shall we?" he got up grabbing my hand._

"_Ezra! No! They can wait stay here with your family…" I pulled away from him._

"_Well I'm not letting you go on your own!" he tried to pick my hand up again._

"_Well who said I was going any where?" I pulled him back onto the couch._

"_Aria ignoring this will only make it worse, come on? Plus I would rather all the braking be done at once." He tried to get up again. This time he succeeded pulled down the family's hallway. Then my legs gave out and I broke down on the floor._

"_Ezra! Ezra stop please!" I yelled and he turned around. Once he saw me on the ground he was beside me within seconds. I couldn't take it anymore! Enough is enough. Now my parents new about Ezra and I –A had nothing on me!_

"_Aria? Are you okay?" he pulled my shaking body into his lap._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you! I'm sorry… we don't have to go." He heeled me as I began to cough. When I finally looked up at him I spoke._

"_I'm sorry!, and I flung my arms around his neck, "your right lets go!" I said getting of his lap._

The hour car ride to my parent's house was quite giving me time to clear my head… and wonder. Wonder about what my parents where going to do and say and what effect that would have on my relationship not only with Ezra but also with my parents? When we finally made it to my house Ezra and I got out walking up to my house to find Mike.

"Aria I'm not meant to be here so let's make this fast! They are really ticked of! I gotta go… good luck I guess." He said walking away. Ezra took my hand in his and I knocked on the door.

"Aria the door is open! Get into the living room now!" my father bellowed. I took Ezra by the hand into our living room. Within seconds my father and mother had cornered us.

"Collect your things, leave and never come back!" my father shouted as he pushed me toward my… old room.

I grabbed duffle bags full of clothes and thing that meant a lot to me. Before I new it I was in Ezra car again. We ended up parked out the front of Ezra's apartment complex, that's when I started to cry. Ezra pulled me onto his lap as I started to sob.

"Ezra… I… have…no…where…to…go!' I said in between sobs.

"Aria you always have somewhere to go! Never say that! You are going to stay with me!" he pat my back.

"Ezra are you sure that's okay?" I looked up at him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way babe!" and with that he carried me up to his apartment.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

The next three days went by fast. All of my things had made it up to Ezra's apartment and I also managed to dig out a nice black dress to wear to his mother funeral today. As Ezra greeted friends and family into the church I kept a tight grip on his hand.

(Ezra POV)

After the funeral we went to berry my mother. I had cried pretty much the whole ceremony and so had Aria. When the priest was reading from the bible I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket so I just let it go to message bank. When it was all over and I had said goodbye to everyone I took Aria home. After we had both eaten we were sitting on the couch in silence. So I took the chance to check my phone.

1 new voice mail from: Rosewood Police.

When I called back they told me to come to Rosewood station immediately. Aria and I arrived there hand in hand. We were taken straight to the police officer that was head of my mothers murder case.

"I'm very sorry to bring you down here today but lets cut right to the chase… the DNA from the victim doesn't match the DNA of you mothers!" he blurted out.

**Okay there it is and I give you permission to curse my name and call me evil because there is another cliff hanger. Do all the text messages from the previous chapter make sense now? So I was not really happy with this chapter at all! It should have been a really touching and sad chapter but I don't think that came out mostly because I was in a hurry and I'm really tired. Anyway tell me what you like and what you didn't and if yall think it was awful I would be happy to re-write this chapter a lot better. But that's it for now until like next weekend! Review please!**

**-Fergie**


	11. Pure Evilness!

**I am so sorry this thing has taken so long but I had to present the assignment, graduated from year 8 and I am currently trying to get used to the workload difference for year 9. This chapter is pure –A evilness! I hope you all love it!**

**Don't own anything! **

**(Ezra POV)**

"What do you mean, the DNA doesn't match?" I could feel Aria's body stiffen the moment the words came out of the officer's mouth.

"I mean we got the DNA test back and it does not match the sample of your mothers. The DNA, however it did match a 27 year old lady that went by the name of Samantha Morgan's from bath In England." He read of a clipboard.

This was horrible! My family thought my mother was dead and we threw a funeral for Ms. Morgan instead of my mother. When I finally composed myself I looked over at Aria who's eyes where fixed on the back wall of the office.

**(Ms. Fitz POV) **

"I did what you asked!" I cried flipping my tangled hair out of my eyes.

The person in black typed something in to a voice box and pressed entre.

Out of the voice box came "I can't let you go! I still need you here. Plus if I let you go you will tell." I had not heard this –A person speak once it was always from the voice box. Under the black clothing was a tall full figure. The figure looked creepy just standing there. I had done what this person had asked and now I had to stay here. Cut off from the rest of the world, trying to deal with what I had done to this innocent person for my own safety. A person with a life, pets, a job, friends and a family. This person was a daughter, a mother, a friend, a colleague, a wife and I had taken her away from all of these people some of which to young to understand what happen to her. I took away someone else's future for my own. Now my family thinks I'm gone! 'I am a horrible person!' I played this over and over in my head, it was the only thing I could think, it was the only thing I had to think about… to hold onto! I had stalked Samantha Morgan's for over a week now on and off. I had found so much about her family and her. I felt like a such a selfish person but it was not my fault I was here and Ms, Morgan's was dead… it was Aria Montgomery's! Aria had apparently sent this ~A to teach me a lesson. I wanted so badly to take back my actions with Ms Morgan but I couldn't… I new from the start it was wrong!

Two people came in also dressed in black. They picked me up and took me to the end of a dark well tunnel. We reached a large heavy-duty door with one of them open. I was tossed into it and the door was closed and locked before I could get to my feet. It sort of reminded me how I gave Ms. Morgans lifeless body to ~A, just tossing into a dark damp room with no respect.

**Flash back:**

Ms, Morgan's had just come back from dropping her three children at school and preschool. She walked in the door only to be attacked by her very cute and very loveable King Charles Cavalier, Molly. She bent down and picked up the small furry dog taking it outside. This is when I came out of my hiding space; I took a post standing ten metres away from the door. Of cause after disconnecting all of the phone lines and taking the battery out of the mobile on the bench, throwing it so it would slide under the couch.

I watched her throw one last ball for the over exited pup and then enter back into the house via the French glass door she exited from. She close the door then turned around with a smile on her face… until she spotted me. At that moment I shot the gun. The bullet hit her chest and she collapsed almost immediately. I dragged her to my car shoving her in the boot hoping no one saw us and then drove to where I was told. I walked down dark damp under ground tunnel until I found the room from my instructions… room 3b. I slung the lifeless body over my shoulder and onto the damp dark floor of room 3b.

**End of flash back: **

What did that smile mean before she saw me? That she was happy with how her life was going, with the people around her. That made what I did so much worse!

!#$%^&*()_+~|}{

Since the day I was tossed into this… 'room', the only contacted I had with other people was when my food arrived at the end of each day. It had been three weeks since the day I had been tossed in here which gave me 504 hours to think about my life and what had been going on. I felt like the most selfish person alive. I had basically abandon my little boy and when he finally came back home, I was disapproving. I felt bad for what I had said to Aria, she didn't deserve what I had said to her and even though I was in here because her I felt bad and wanted to apologise and just get out of here! And on time the door open and a plate full of food was plated in front of me. I pulled down on the black figures arm "I am ready to talk!" the black figure left and was back with the voice box in a minute flat.

"I'm sorry!" I looked down at my hands that were in my lap. "I understand why Aria did this. I'm ready to go and apologies to Aria and Ezra for what I said and did. I will also take full responsibility for what I did to Ms Morgan. If you let me go I will never tell a soul."

(Aria PER)

I was sent outside while Ezra and the officer spoke. Ezra handed me the keys to his car. I made my way to the car and as I walked out the front of the building to find there was a bunch of reporters with camera's, pushing pulling and shoving each other to get a report from anyone about the 'Mysteries murder' . Before I left the officer told me to make no comments. I made my past all of them and jumped into the car. I turned the radio on softly and sunk into my seat.

This was the worst thing –A had ever done! Poor Ezra and his family, Ezra also new something was up with me. I also new things that Ezra didn't… thing I didn't want to know or share. If I new –A and unfortunately I did, ever though it wasn't Ezra's mother we had found she would be in pain or maybe even dead.

I was pulled out of my thought because of Ezra knocking on the window asking me to unlock the car. He drove us to a drive through for food and then home. As we were picking with the food. Well I wasn't eating but at least Ezra was making an Attempt at it. There was a small knock at the door and a small voice said. "Ezra? Aria? Its me."

**I really hope you enjoyed it! You may think you know who is on the other side of that door but think again! I would like to thank you guys for all the reviews and I know I said they would come out faster and I am going to try and make that happen so review, review, review! **

**~Fergie**


	12. He found someone else

**Okay little monsters sorry this took so long... it was going to be a lot longer but I had a idea for the next chapter! I think you will really enjoy it but more about that at the end! i am working on my other story you should check it out! I will start on the new chapter tonight but no promises, sorry. **

**I don't own anything about PLL**

There was a small knock at the door and a small voice said. "Ezra? Aria? Its me."

I practically ran to the door wanting to get away from the fast food that was laid out infront of me. I swung the door open only to revel my best friend.

"Hey come in Han." I said pulling her into a hug.

"I herd about what happen at your house so I figured you'd be here" she said gesturing to the small messy apartment.

"I just wanted to tell you that Spencers, Em's and my mums have dropped the whole not seeing your friends charade." She smiled and rubbed my arm. "Oh and also I wanted to ask if you had called that guy back yet? The one that liked your singing?" she asked as I lead her to the couch.

"No he said I had to get my mum or dad to speak to him and that door was slammed in my face. So now there is nothing I can do…' I said looking down at my hands. I mean I had never really thought about being a singer before but when you think about it… it would be a job I would love, like never going to work and being paid for it! But I had no chance now.

"Just give him a call saying your interested but when you turn 18?" she said trying to comfort me.

Okay I will give it a shot in the morning" I smiled at her. She was eyeing the untouched food in front of me and I giggled to myself.

"Do you want it?" I said gesturing to the food in front of me.

"No I'll pick something up on my way home" she shook her head.

"No really Han have it I'm not going to eat it anyway!" I shrugged and I realised what just slipped out of my mouth from in between my lips, now I would have to explain.

"What do you mean? I thought you guys where doing way better now?" she smiled apologetically at Ezra and I. I looked over for permission and he nodded sadly.

"Um no we were doing okay I guess," I said taking Ezra's hands into my smaller ones, "we got a call from Rosewood Police today… it wasn't Ezra's mother." I said as my eyes began to well up with tears.

"What do you mean?" Hanna said mortified and I knew why.

"I will explain it to you later…" I said shaking my head because I new the pain it would cause Ezra. She understood and took the small burger into her two hands and started munching away.

After Hanna left I brushed my teeth and climbed under the cold white sheets of Ezra's bed waiting for him to join me. I felt empty I mean I still had Ezra but my family was gone and I feared calling that guy tomorrow. I was more scared then ever of –A. How low could one person go? I feel like if I was ever to find out who this person was they should go into a home for the mental! And be guarded by police 24/7!

After about 10 minutes of waiting for Ezra enough was enough I felt cold and I needed his strong arm around my small helpless body. I slid out of the cold crisp sheet and wandered out to find him. The apartment was dark with only the silvery light of the moon to help me find my way. I Found Ezra's large dark figure shaking with quiet sobs at the foot of the couch. I tiptoed over to him wrapping my arms around him. He turned around so I was sitting in his lap. I wiped the salty tears of his face with my hands as he reached out to tuck a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm so sorry…" I said tucking my head into the crook of his neck.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault sweet heart. If anything I'm sorry!" I answered into my hair. And at this point I knew I had to tell him about –A. he didn't fully understand the situation and it wasn't fair on him. I new that this could mean –A was onto him as well but right now I had to take that rick.

"Ezra? There is something I have to tell you… I'm sorry to remind you of this but do you remember when we found your mother's look a like?" he nodded in response rubbing my back, "and the –A on her fore head?" he nodded again as I reminded him again of the awful events that took place in his bed room, "there is something that I have been keeping from you, but you have to know that I did it for your safety! The girls and I know what the –A means. It's a person, we don't know who but this person holds things against you like when we went to your mothers place and what happened there that is why –A is doing this. That was not your mother Ezra but –A has her…" I rambled on trying to get everything out at once and trying not to forget things.

"What do you mean? You new about this and didn't tell me?" hurt flashed across his face and then disappeared on came a face of consantration and thinking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as I put my head down and started to cry.

"I I'm sorry but I only it because I new what –A would do…" I said trying to crawl of his lap.

"Where are you going?" he pulled me back onto his lap and wiped the hot stream of tears of my face.

"I'm sorry I thought I was doing the right thing." I said gazing into his eye's he pulled my face closer and finally his soft lips were pressed up against mine it was a slow and meaningful kiss. When he pulled back his lips were slightly turned up at the corners.

"So your not mad at me?" I whispered.

"A little but lets deal with that later? First we should find out who the master mind behind this is?" he said patting my hair.

"Ezra you don't understand… this isn isn't the first thing that '-A' has done! –A holds things over our heads…" I got half of it out before I was cut of.

"What do you mean… our heads? Who else knows about this?

"Its only me and the girls… Hanna, Spencer and Emily." I sobbed into his chest.

"What did –A do to you?" he asked placing a kiss in my hair. This was my turn to spill! No holding back no more secrets!

"-A knows about you and I… and has been threatening to tell people for a… a long time now. –A sent that message when I left my phone here. –A has done so many more things to us!" I said still clutching myself to his muscular chest.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you… were in this together."

"I know but –A was the reason I couldn't! I really am sorry." I said and more tears made there way down my face.

"Come on lets get some sleep? We can talk about this later." With that said he picked me up and took me to his bedroom. We both went to sleep content with the fact that we were in each others arms.

The next morning I woke up to the shrill ringing of my phone. I lent over to the foot of the bed to dig through my bag. Once I found it I flipped it op3en oblivious to the horrible message it contains.

**Dear Aria**

**You think lover boy is going to be safe? Well think again bitch! I have my way and I'm always winning! **

**~A **

"Aria? Babe are you okay?" Ezra said waltzing into the bedroom.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and responded, "that all depends on one thing," he tilted his head to the side as if to ask what?, "on what time it is?" I smiled and I sat up in the warm bed.

"Its know 10 past 11… so get ready to make your 11:11 wish!" he always teased me about my wishing an all but lets face it 1) better be safe then sorry and 2) it did its self justices when I wished I would be with him forever… okay so maybe we can't tell if that one had has happened yet but it will don't worry, we have come this far and we are moving forward… together.

"Yes I will make my wish… and you should make one to!" I smiled up at him because he never wish, not on shooting stars and not and 11 minuets past 11 but the one thing he did wish on was his birthday cadels on the cake.

"**11:11" **he anouced, so we both closed our eyes and made our wish hand in hand.

"what did you wish for?" he asked climbing onto the bed next to me.

"Ezra I can't tell you! The same rules from the birthday candells apply here as well!" he sigh and got of the bed.

"Come on cutie I already got us coffee" he said with a smile playing on his lips. I happily got off the bed taking his extended hand.

We drank our coffee with our normal stunday morning chit chat. Like what did you dream about? What do you want to do today? There was one question that was left un answered and nether of them would be the one to bring it up… "when are we going public?" that question was always in her mind, honesly they lived together now! People wpuld have to start noticing, wouldn't they?

Once their coffee cupps where draind and spong bob squar pant was over Ezra turned to Aria.

"Remember you have to call that guy… whatever his name was?" he said and it was something I had dreamt about last night… about him not caring for my parents consent but taking me anyway.

"I know and his name was Damien, _Damien Daniels. Ezra can I ask you something?" I said taking his big hands into my smaller ones._

"_Of cause… what on your mind sweet heart?" he said rubbing my hands in his._

"_What if he says no? what if he changed his mind and doesn't want a shy, short 17 year old singing for him?" I said looking into my lap._

"_For one your shortness is cute and two Aria you are and amazing singer he would be crazy to turn you down no matter how old you are!" he said lifting my chin up and placing a soft sweet kiss apon my lips. The kiss became heated quikly, when he pulled away I was sitting on his lap. _

"_Go and call." He said rubbing my check. I signed and got of his lap saurtering over to my bag where the bisness card was. I pulled the little rectangle out of my silver bag and walked over to Ezra's home phone. _

_My finger glid across the key board pressing each number pricisley. _

"_Hello?" a young guy asked, one I reconised to be Mr Damien Daniels._

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" the voice said gain, but I couldn't bring myself to speak through to the person on the othere line._

"_Hello?" it sadi once again._

"_Umm, yes h-hello" I stuttered wondering if the man could hear me._

"_Yes hello, how may I help you?" he asked in an annoyed tone._

"_Yes you could I'm Aria Montgiomery and I was wondering if I could talk to Damien Daniels?" I said more clearly, rememberingthe stong girl that I was._

"_Oh Aria? Yes I have been waiting for your call for about a week now."_

"_Yes I'm sorry but that is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about… its really complicated but getting to the point my mother or father wont talk to you." I said remembering what they said._

"_Well Miss Montgomery this is going to be a proberlem for 2 reasons 1) you are under age and 2) I already found a beautiful girl with a amazing voice so… maybe we will meet later on?" he already Found someone? How? When? And most importantly who?_

"_Oh okay…" I didn't really know what to say._

"_Listen I have to go!" he said and hung up._

_I put the phone back on the cradle and turned around to Ezra, he was looking at me curiesly waiting for an answer._

"_So? What did he say?" he smiled at me._

"_He… He already has a girl plus I'm underaged." I shrugged._

"_Oh Aria I'm so sorry Aria! Who did he find?" he asked._

"_I'm not sure… he hung up before I could ask._

** Okay so my idea for the next chapter is to have a perspective from everyone evolved at this point ie, Ell, Byron, Ezra, Aria, Ezra's family and maybe even a -A perspective. Tell me what you think? if you don't like it then give me and idea? I hope you enjoyed this because its the product of my boredom! Please review? **


	13. Insight!

**Hey guy… I was a little disappointed at the reviews for last chapter, only 2! Anyway here's the next chapter its sort of and insight into a lot of the people that are involved so far… I have an idea for the next chapter but I'll explain later for now READ (oh and don't forget to review please?) **

**P.S Thanks to Sam (my friend) you are reading things that have been checked for spelling and grammar, so round of applause to her!**

**I have nothing to do with PLL **

**(General PER)**

It was 2 weeks after everything blew up, from Aria's parents kicking her out and finding out that Ezra's mother wasn't dead and not to mention a few harsh texts from –A. Things where starting to go back to normal… well on the surface anyway. They all went back to their everyday routines apart from one person, Ezra's mother! Ms Fitz was still being held captive but maybe not for long!

**(Ezra's PER)**

I was back working at Hollis and Aria was going to school. But things still didn't seem right… I felt weighed down, always sad, Aria was usually the one to cheer me up but lately I was the one doing all the cheering, she wouldn't go out with her friends but also refused to be left alone. She claimed that it was because she missed the rustle and bustle of her house but we both knew that it was a lie! I could tell she was frightened, always looking over her shoulder, checking around corners and she was very jumpy always calling out to see where I was… making sure I was okay. She was hardly eating and couldn't sleep for more than a few broken hours a night. The girl I loved was wasting away right in front of me. Literally! And I had no idea what to do about it.

My job was keeping my mind of things a little but I was so tired… in between marking essays and making lesson plans, I was trying to take care of Aria, she was always the one that came first. She was up half the night reading and I was always trying to find things she would eat. She was now pretty much skin and bones. When I was lucky she would fall asleep on the couch so I would carry her into bed and cuddle her, until she woke up shaking and crying from a bad dream. She looked so pail and fragile, like she shouldn't be touched and I knew this would have to be hard for her but she showed no emotion I couldn't help her if I didn't know what the problem was… well I sort of did, but I couldn't help because I can't even help myself!

I couldn't see how my life had gotten to this point… dating my ex English high school student that had currently been kicked out of home, finding a dead body in my apartment and my mother was missing… could it get much worse then this? Probably!

**(Ella Montgomery PER) **

I was pottering around the house when I found Pigtuna my little girls favourite stuffed animal ever since she was given it as an infant. I couldn't believe I went along with Bryon… chucking our poor girl out I couldn't begin to understand what she was going through at the moment, what with being told to leave home and living with her boyfriend/English teacher not to mention the stuff about Ezra's mother. I wanted my baby girl back. I wanted to hear her bell like voice, drink coffee with her and have girl time. I just wanted my little girl back! I missed her so much, I felt empty… like I did when I was upset over Byron cheating on me losing part of my family. I don't care what Byron says anymore I am going to get my child back. A few bad mistakes don't define who she is and I most certainly will not dis-own my child because of a mistake… we all make them!

**(Byron PER)**

I sat in my favourite brown chair, reading my newspaper as I always did, drinking coffee with two sugars from my favourite mug and sitting in our family living room, our broken family. It was true I did miss my little girl and all I wanted to do was protect her… but it was not something I was willing to admit. She had followed my bad example and she wasn't learning from her mistake. But when Ezra did, he will kick her out and she will come home to beg for her room back… I will give it to her because she is my baby girl, only after she has learnt her lesson. The mug with steaming hot coffee I held in my hand was from Aria from a father's day when she was in primary school. I still had it and I knew that it meant the world to her. I wish she wouldn't have to go through heartbreak and learn lessons the hard way. I did want my girl back but she would have to learn the hard way, no matter how long it took and I figured it had to happen some time!

**(Mike PER) **

I was running up and down the basket court, dribbling the ball, bouncing it under my leg whilst trying to keep it from the other team. Playing basket ball reminded me of my older sister… the night we made the pact if she didn't tell mum and dad that I lied about playing ball after school, I wouldn't tell them that she and her little friends meet up even though they were meant to be having "separate time". I miss Aria, I really did… she always knew what to do even if she was always getting in trouble… she did nothing but try to help me. I missed my strong smart sister and I needed her back, its not and option anymore! The sun was blazing down on my bare chest; everything seemed to be in slow motion. I passed the ball then I threw it into the net. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jason… I couldn't help but think he had a part to play in this whole thing even if he was nice enough not to call the police that night. I would get my sister back because I had a hankering feeling that Ella felt the same way and even if Byron would never admit it to anyone he wanted his little girl back to!

**(Ms Fitz PER)**

I was moved in a black van to a secret location up in the forest. I missed my family… did they know what I had done? Would they hate me for it? It wasn't over yet… were they even looking for me? Do they even know that the body wasn't me? Would Aria tell Ezra what she made me do? What am I talking about? There is no way she would risk her relationship with Ezra for this… but once I get out of here her life will never be the same!

**(Aria PER)**

I sat in my pottery class at Hollis messing around with clay; not even attempting to make anything… to be honest my mind was somewhere else. It was going a million miles an hour, is Ezra okay? What about his mother? I wondered how my family was going, and Ezra's family as well? I was frightened and I could tell that Ezra didn't buy that crap about me missing home. I was and still am afraid that –A will come back… and it won't be for me… but for Ezra this time. If I lost Ezra, I would have no one! My family wouldn't take me back and I couldn't live with my friends forever. I'm always looking over my shoulder just to make sure there weren't any black figures, also checking up on Ezra just to make sure he was fine. Other than these things I was numb… the only feeling I felt was fear, not for my life but Ezra's. I didn't want to do anything, I didn't really eat and I couldn't really sleep since the bad dreams and I didn't want to sleep because of what I saw in my dreams! They were horrible… like replays of the night we found the body, when I first meet Ezra's mother and how it went horribly wrong and the one I was most afraid of? The one that hadn't happened and if I could help it… wouldn't, the one where –A takes Ezra away from me and never being able to see him again but constantly being reminded of him from –A. Honestly if that happened my life would not be worth living. These were really self-destructive thoughts and I have to stop… but when things like this happen I can't help but let my mind go astray!

**(-A PER) **

Keeping this bitch all cooped up was hard work! Not to mention trying to keep track of the things that I let Aria know! Ms Fitz's complaining and talking was slowly killing me! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up! Yes it was hurting Aria, a lot, which was essentially what the plan was but even I was getting tired! Maybe one more text before she leaves her pottery class?

**Dear Aria**

**Lights out bitch!**

**-A **

**Okay all I hope you like it? This is one of the fasts chapters I have put up and with only 2 reviews! So for the next chapter I wanted to go from Aria on the Hollis camps after her pottery class… then 'something' happens with a certain person and everyone meets up (minus Ms Fitz) to help her. The family may or my not re-kindle there love! I don't know what do you guys think? Please leave a review? It truly makes my day and it doesn't take that long! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	14. Slowly getting better

**Hey guys I guess you could say I have found my inspiration again! Its almost time for the summer holidays what like a week to go for me, I can't wait! This has been a big year! So I got 4 reviews on my last chapter which is an improvement… since it went up by 2 last time lets try it again if you give me 6 reviews I will put the next chapter up some time on Monday. I also have a problem usually by now I have had an idea for the next chapter… well I haven't so I need some idea's and if you guys could point out anything I haven't explained from previous chapters that would be great! It was pointed out by ****Notinyourlifetimehoney**** that my story is kind of all over the place, and I agree it is confusing even to me and hell I'm the one that wrote it! But since I'm only 13, this is my first story and I clearly have a lot to work on I think I'm going okay? But I thought instead of saying that to just one person I should probably tell you all. Anyway this chapter took me longer than most to write but I enjoyed it all the same. ENJOY (please review)**

**Ps: Sorry about the spelling on this one! I couldn't get my friend to proof it for me since it's the weekend! But I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

**Disclaimer) I don't own anything because if I did Jackie and Jason would fall in love an be out of the picture by now! **

I was pulled out of my trance from a soft tap on the shoulder. I turned around and was met by a dark pair of sun glasses… Jenna's sun glasses.

"Anita?" she said at me.

"Will you put this on the turn table at the back of the room? Oh and could you make sure to clean everything of it? That would be great!" I took her candle pot, never taking my eye of her I slowly padded over to the turn table at the back of the room, cleaning everything off of it.

"Could you light it? Please, I would love to see if it looks like what I saw in my head." I did and I was told and soon enough she was spinning the turn table and bending down to get some sort of picture.

"I can't see it!" she mumbled and stood up straight. "What can you see?... I used to swim a lot. My family would go to a lake. It was shallow but I… I loved to glide along the bottom and look up. The sun light hitting the surface of the water looked light it was smashing into a million tiny piece like a rainbow." She wiped a salty tear of her face and tilted her head up to mine. I felt so bad… she didn't even know it was me! I started to explain what I saw but she recognised my voice.

"Aria? Aria is that you!" she said wiping the rest of her tears away.

"Yeah its me…" she stumble around the table and then fell in to my arms… after I stabilised her and let her go I pulled out my phone and sent and S.O.S to the girl before her hands reach around my neck and tightened.

"I'll kill you! How could you!" she cried out, I dropped my phone and started to scream.

"Jenna please STOP," I tried to pull her hands from around my neck with no success. Her hands tightened around my neck even more and I could hardly breath. I could hear the staged breaths coming out of my mouth. My face was wet with tears and I fell to the floor letting one more scream out.

"Jason has lover boy's mother by the way! Trying to make your life hell like mine! You have no idea what you and your friends have done to me and my family Aria!" her hands tightened choking me even more.

"You ruined my life Aria!" was the last thing I heard.

**(Ezra's POV)**

I could hear yelling coming from down the hallway and since I was one of the only teacher left on campus this late I though I better go and see what was going on. I walked out of my lecture hall and the yelling became clearer but I could only hear one person now… Jenna Marshals. And I started running not wanting Jenna to get hurt by some carless person.

I swung the art room door open and walked over to were Jenna was. She was bent in two and I could hear soft tears and staggered breathing.

I walked around the table to see Aria on the ground with Jenna's pail hands around her small neck. Jenna didn't know I was in the room and my instincts told me to pull her on my girl friends fragile body. I reached out and grabbed Jenna's arms and dragged her away from Aria.

"What's going on in here?" Mr Montgomery said barging in through the door. As soon and he saw the young girl in my arms he punched me right in the nose before I could explain. I dropped Jenna in the instant and held my nose.

"Mr Montgomery you don't understand!" I said pointing in the direction of Aria.

He walked over to her and was at her side as soon as he saw her.

"Aria! Are you okay baby?" He father said pushing her hair out of her face. I took Jenna over to a chair and made her sit down. I didn't know what to do with her. But just then Hanna and the girls came walking in the door.

"What are you girls doing here?"  
>"How did they know what happened?"<p>

"Aria sent us an S.O.S where is she?" spencer said but before I could answer Emily pointed her out. They all rushed over to her pail form except Hanna. Who was staring at Jenna with a furious look in her eyes. One I had never seen and one I never wanted to be aimed at me.

"You did this!" she said marching over to Jenna, her voice was strained as she tired to keep it at a descent level. All Jenna did was nod and Hanna launched at her. I pulled her of and tried to carm her down.

"Spencer take Jenna home!" I said turning around to find Aria sitting on a chair breathing heavily.

"Okay come on girls lets take her to Toby!" she said waling out the door and all the girls following in suit with Emily guiding Jenna. Once they were all out the door, I went over to Aria for the first time.

"Are you okay?" I said taking her hands into mine ignoring the fact that her father was sitting right next to us. She nodded and threw her arms around my neck an started to sob. She had finally let the wall down, the one that she had been hiding behind for the past few weeks. I held her as she sobbed and whispered reassuring words in her ear. After a while she had cried out all of her tears and she looked up and me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"What was that for?" I said patting her back. I think she had completely forgotten that her father was in the room. The girls burst back into the room and came racing over to Aria.

"Are you okay? We got back here as fast as we could!" Aria looked up at them with desperate eye, and they new what she meant!

"Come on better get you home!" I said picking her up into my arms.

"Girls you can come back to my apartment if you want? Its messy but you could spend some time with Aria…" they all nodded and Aria gave me a grateful smile. The Mr Montgomery cleared his throat.

"Aria you can come back home and have your room… we all really miss you!" we all looked at Mr Montgomery with wide eyes.

**(Aria Per)**

Did Bryon really just say that?

"Aria please come home? We all really miss you and want you back!" he pleaded and Ezra set me on my feet.

"No…" I shook my head and everyone's attention turned to me.

"Please Aria I love you! Your mother and brother love you and we want to go back to being a family again… but that can't happen if you aren't there!" I took a steep towards him almost in anger.

"Dad I'm not coming home, you wanted to teach me a lesson and I'm learning one, just not the one you had in mind. I am learning that you can not always depend on your family as much as they love you and as much as you love them. You didn't trust Ezra and picked me out for it… so were and I now living with him! You didn't trust my judgment and now you're the one paying for it not me! I love Ezra and he loves me…"

"Ar…" he tried to say but I cut him off.

"If you can't trust my judgment then I don't want to live with you. You kicked me out once how do I know you won't do it again?"

"Pl…" he started but I cut him off again.

"No stop! Don't interrupt me! I kept this relationship a secret because I was afraid of what you would say… and you prove my JUDGMENT right! I don't want to live with you right now maybe after I cool down but not right now I can't!" all the blood drained from my fathers face making me feel bad.

"Dad that doesn't mean that I don't love you. But a lot has happened since you kicked me out and you and mum weren't there for me! Ezra and the girls were the only once I could talk to! Given I didn't but they supported me when you weren't there to…" he nodded with a small said smile playing on his lips.

"You can come home when ever you want and please call you mother and brother? Or even come by and have dinner?"

"Maybe" with that he left and so did we. Ezra helped me into his car and drove home with the girls following close behind.

It was time to tell Ezra what Jenna told me…

"Ezra I think I know who your mother is with!"

"Who?" he asked in a soft strained voice.

"Jason…" I whispered. That was all that was said for the rest of the car ride home.

He helped me out of the car and lead everyone up to his apartment. We all sat on the couch and Ezra put a blanket around me.

"Would anyone like some coffee?" Ezra asked and of cause we all answered yes so he went to make some and I followed close behind to talk to him… I mean he seemed happy enough!

"Aria where is Jason?" he said his eye's not meeting mine.

"I don't know" I answered truthfully.

"You should tell the girls." I nodded and help him carry the coffee back into the girls.

I told the girls what Jenna had told me and they were all convinced Ezra included, that we had to go and find him. We new that he would have taken her somewhere remote and the first place we thought of was the little shed in the woods where Ally used to take us all the time. Where we would share secrets and talk about things that absolutely had to be talked about privately! We made out way through the brush following Spencer since she was the only one that remember where it was. Hanna was complaining about the bug and how her feet hurt, Emily was up front with spencer and Ezra kept his arm around my waist.

Once we finally came to the shed the sun was starting to go down and that was the least of our problems. What were we going to do? I new if we let Ezra go he would try to beat the crap out of Jason but that would get Ezra in trouble. And if the girls and I new –A and unfortunately we did Ezra's mother would be in a very poor condition. Then it hit me… if Jason had Ezra's mother then he was –A… one of the people I trusted… I dreamt about and almost lost Ezra for. I was ashamed that I didn't listen to them! Then chilling scream brought me back to reality.

**(Jason's PER)**

I had been planning for the past few days to permanently shut this bitch up, but I had no reason to… until today! I watched out of the sheds small window and a bunch of people stumbled out from behind the bushes. The people were Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and of course lover boy. It was true I really did like Aria but if hurting Lover boy meant hurting her to then I was willing to do it.

I took a knife out of my pocket and walked over to where Catharine was pulling the knife clean across her throat… she let out a loud scream in agony and I watched as she choked on her own blood until she was completely still. I could hear people come in behind me and I was pulled around to face Ezra Fitz, as soon and my eyes meet his, his fist meet my face. I let him throw me up against a wall and down to the floor until Aria being the little 'Hero' she was pulled him away. As I was lying on the floor I could see Spencer and Emily outside on the phone and I just lied there. I was so hungry and dehydrated since I didn't bring any food or water because I didn't plan or bing here for more than a day let alone a week.

**(Aria PER) **

I restrained Ezra and sent Emily and spencer to call the police and getting them to give police the coordinates of where we are. Hanna took a seat on the couch watching over Jason. Ezra was crying into my hair. We had been on this roll coaster for to long now but it was almost over.

The police and ambulance arrived on foot and had to carry out Ms Fitz Body and had to guide Jason in hand cuffs back to the van. They took Jason back to the station to press charges. We were all taken back to the station to give statements. Once it was all done we went our separate ways. Ezra took me back to the apartment and we ordered food. I was famished; to be honest I hadn't really eaten in the past 2-3 weeks. After dinner we sat on the couch an talked… something we hadn't done since his mother went missing even though we lived together!

"So how are? A lot happen today!" Ezra asked taking me onto his lap and I went willingly snuggling into his chest.

"I'm okay I guess… sort of relived! I'm happy!" and a huge grin appeared on my face.

"I'm happy as well…"

"But Ezra your mother!" I frowned at him.

"Aria I have never really had a connection with my mother! She was kind of just there because she had to be and that was only for the first 13 years of my life. I never really loved my mother nor did she love me. She and I were what you could call acquaintances… never really connecting. We didn't live in the same world and we never have!" I smiled sympathetically at him until his lips captured mine in the happiest kiss I have ever experiencer in my life! Then it was time for bed. We cuddled up with each other… it had to be one of the most happy nights we had ever experienced together. The day was eventful but we made it through together!

**Well that was it all! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because it had to be one of my favourites to write! Recently my fried persuaded me to get a deviantart account so you guys should check out my profile. I think there is like 2 poems on there! .com/ that's the link and I think you guys should check it out! Now please leave a review and remember our deal? Okay it's been fun but its time for you to leave a review!**


End file.
